The Eight Days of Hell
by affinityreign
Summary: It's Feburary 20th. Regular days follow for people everywhere. Except for everybodys favorite cat. Something happened to Kyo two years ago that he's trying to forget but the eight days will not allow him to.
1. Morning ruckus and Visiting the dead

Chapter One (1) Morning ruckus and Visiting the dead.

Kyo rolled over half-asleep. Something was ringing in his ears that sounded like an alarm. He groaned and slammed his fist down on his alarm clock. Kyo moved his head to look at the calendar.

'Sunday February 20th.' Kyo thought sadly. To the others in the Sohma household this was just an ordinary day; but to Kyo, It held a horrible place in his heart. On this day, two years ago, at 12:34 PM his life as he knew it changed forever.

A knock at his door made him jump. "Hey, Kyo-kun time to rise and shine!" Shigure's voice filtered through his door. "Don't want to waste the day in bed know do you?" he asked as he continued to knock on the door.

Kyo didn't respond. Right now he wanted to wring the stupid inus' neck that was standing outside his door making the entire racket in the world.

"Hey Kyo-kun!" Shigure called in a singsong voice. "Kyyyyyoooo-kkuu-!" Shigure was cut off as Kyo's door opened and hit him in the head knocking his senseless

"Would you SHUT! UP!" Kyo shouted. "Leave me alone!" he slammed his door shut and came out a few minutes later dressed all in black and a bag swung over his shoulder.

Kyo stepped over the unconscious Shigure in the hallway and past by a half-asleep Yuki, who had woke up to see what all the noise was about and then fallen back to sleep in the hall.

"Go back to sleep you dumb rat." Kyo said as he past Yuki. Yuki out of reflex sent a punch flying towards Kyo. Kyo ducked and Yuki's leg came flying towards him. Kyo did a backward flip and dodged it.

Yuki choose now to wake up. "Hunh?" he asked dazed.

Kyo shook his head and stood up. Grabbing his bag, he had dropped it when he ducked Yuki's fist, Kyo walked past Yuki without a word.

Yuki watched him walk away then turned to Shigure. He decided to leave the older man there and went back to bed.

Kyo climbed down the stairs and met Tohru at the bottom.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" she asked

"Just a little morning ruckus, nobody got hurt, cept maybe Shigure, but oh well." Kyo shrugged and walked past her. He glanced at his watch. It was 11:47 AM. "Great." He sighed. It was the first day of the eight and he would be late. 'As usual.' He added mentally as he began to slip on his shoes.

"Oh are you going out Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked. He nodded in reply. "What about breakfast?"

"Not hungry. I'll be back later on." Kyo said as he left the house.

Tohru stared at the door until Yuki came down the stairs, she then ran off to make breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo stepped through the shrine doors and walked through the little temple. He went through to the site of the graves.

Stepping up to one of them Kyo felt a lump rise up in his throat. He hadn't seen this grave in a year and it killed him to have to come back to it.

"Hello Sakura-Chan." Kyo whispered as he knelt down and wiped some dirt and grime off the name engraved on the stone with his sleeve.

The name shone through with a new light now being clean. 'SAKURA OHYAMA' The grave read. 'She danced her way form our hearts to heaven. Bless her soul.'

"She did indeed dance her way…" Kyo whispered to himself as a single tear slid down his check and splashed onto the tombstone.

Kyo's watch beeped indicating the time. "12:34. 'The Eight Days of Hell' have started now Sakura. But that was in the past. You no longer need to worry about the fires of their wrath." He placed a bundle of cherry blossoms at her grave and he began to pray for her… A snow flake coming down to land on the flowers as it begun to snow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was around six o'clock and Tohru was starting to get worried. Kyo had not come back yet and the snow was piling up. Yuki came into the hall to see Tohru looking out the window for Kyo.

"He'll be fine Honda-san." Yuki assured her. Even through he wasn't so sure himself, the cat was never gone this long when he said he'd come back…excluding the times he went off to train.

"Yes, but I can't help but worry… the snows coming down fast." Tohru mentioned.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen, I'll make you something to drink." Yuki offered.

Tohru sent another look out the window then reluctantly followed him into the kitchen.

Tohru was just about to take a sip of the hot cocoa Yuki had handed her, when she heard the front door slam shut.

Her and Yuki went to see who it was, and sure enough there was Kyo shaking snow of his orange hair.

"You're back!" Tohru exclaimed happily. "I was starting to get worried."

Kyo kicked off his shoes and muttered an incoherent apology before he started to walk away.

"You know you could be a bit more polite to Honda-san. She was worried about you a lot." Yuki said slightly pissed at Kyo's attitude.

Kyo turned around to give Yuki a look that almost shouted the words 'Well who asked you?' But Yuki saw something hidden in his eyes. Sadness. No, more like a deep devastation.

Yuki gasped and Kyo turned away.

"I'm sorry Honda-san. But your energy would be better spent elsewhere." Kyo said in a cracked voice as he headed up the stairs and disappeared into the bathroom.

"But-but…" Tohru stuttered as he left. She like Yuki had seen the sadness behind his eyes and it made her sad.

"I wonder what's bothering him." Yuki said as he walked back into the kitchen leaving Tohru alone in the hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kyo was lost deep in thought as he heard a knock on his door. Hoping it wasn't Shigure, Kyo went over and opened the door to see Tohru standing nervously in the doorway.

"Oh, hey." Kyo greeted.

"Um, hi." Tohru smiled back. "Dinners ready if you'll join us." She offered.

Kyo nodded, he was hungry, and he hadn't eaten all day. "Sure I'll be down in a minute."

"Great." Tohru exclaimed happily and took off towards the stairs. Before she knew it Tohru had tripped over her own feet and was on a collision course for the steps. "Ahh!"

Kyo had barely had anytime to think as he ran after Tohru with amazing speed and caught her before she could fall down the steps.

Tohru blushed as she realized Kyo had caught her in his arms. "Oh my. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." Kyo replied as he set her up straight. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, thank you so much Kyo-kun. I would have definitely broken something if I did fall. Thank you."

"It's ok Honda-san. Just be more careful when going down the stairs."

Dinner was an unusually quite affair for Kyo. He didn't speak much; he just stared of into his own little world of memories until he heard Tohru talking to him.

"Sorry what?" he asked clicking back into reality.

Tohru gave him a worried look. "Are you feeling alright Kyo-kun? You've been awfully quite since you got home."

"Yhea, I was sure that by now you would have said something mean and rueful." Yuki said.

Kyo bristled and felt his temper rise but he suddenly felt dizzy and clamed himself down. He hated that he couldn't fine the will to fight during the beginning of the Eight days of Hell. "Oh be quite Yuki." Kyo stated before he got up and left the others at the table.

"Okay. Something's definitely wrong with him!" Yuki stated as Kyo left up the stairs. "He didn't even threaten me."

"I wonder what's wrong." Shigure whispered to himself. "He looked like someone just died."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777


	2. Meeting Mir

Chapter two (2) Meeting Mir

Kyo woke up the next morning before anyone else. He decided to get some breakfast and head off to visit Sakura's grave again. As he would be doing this for the next six days after today.

Kyo headed downstairs and grabbed something to eat. Flipping on the TV he watched the weather to make sure it wouldn't start snowing on him like it did yesterday. Hearing footsteps, Kyo looked to the door to see Tohru sleepy standing there.

"Oh Good morning Kyo-kun." Tohru greeted now suddenly full of energy. "What did you want for breakfast?"

"Morning Tohru-kun. I already ate so make whatever you want." Kyo replied standing up and going into he kitchen.

"Oh." Tohru followed him. "You ready for school? Do all you weekend homework?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

Kyo looked up at her confused. "Hunh? Home...work…?" Kyo thought for a second, Then he remembered it was Monday. "Oh yea that's right!" Kyo exclaimed. "No, I'm not going today."

Tohru looked up at Kyo shocked. "What? Are not feeling well? Is something the matter?" She asked worriedly.

Kyo waved his hands to quite her down before she woke up the others. "No, No, I just have something important I need to do today and it goes through school hours." He explained.

"Oh… What did you need to do? May I ask?"

"Just a little-" Kyo was cut off mid-sentence as a knock came from the front door.

"Coming!" called Tohru and she headed for the door.

Tohru opened the door to see Hatori standing there; He was holding someone by his or her shirt over his shoulder.

"Haa-san would you put me down now!" the person, a girl, over Hatori's shoulder asked.

Hatori ignored her and turned to Tohru. "Good morning Honda-san." He said with a slight bow.

"Oh, uh, good morning Hatori-san." Tohru bowed as she greeted him.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE PUT ME DOWN NOW!" The girl yelled again.

Kyo looked down the hallway, "Yo who's making all the racket?" he asked. Then his eyes fell on the girl over Hatori's shoulder. "Mir?" he asked his eye twitching.

Hatori waved at the cat and Tohru looked at Kyo surprised. The girl shuffled around trying to see over Hatori's shoulder.

"Kyo?" She asked as she caught a glimpse of him. "Is that you?" She pulled herself out of Hatori's grip and stood beside the solemn doctor allowing Tohru to see her in full light. She had waist length sliver hair and red eyes. Her clothes were kind of like punks' clothes. Black cargo pants with chains hanging from them, A long sleeved green shirt and many dangling bracelets. On top of her head was a black French hat. Her ears were also pierced in about five different places.

"Well it's about bloody time I found you!" Mir yelled at Kyo.

"Found me? Did you get lost again?" asked Kyo. "How many days did you spend traveling around looking for me?" he asked.

"Uhh about twelve." Mir answered nonchalantly.

"Mir! You have worse direction sense then Haru does." Kyo yelled at her.

"Yea, well if you would have wrote the return address on the envelope I wouldn't have had to search for you!" Mir shouted back.

"I DID! IT WAS ON THE BACK OF IT YOU BAKA!"

"WHAT? ON THE BACK? WHO PUTS THE RETURN ADDRESS ON THE BACK OF THE ENVELOPE! NORMAL PEOPLE PUT IT ON THE FRONT!"

"EXCUSE ME!" A new voice shouted.

Kyo and Mir stopped arguing to see Shigure and Yuki standing in the doorway. Shigure was looking at the two of them fighting and Yuki just looked to tired to be mad.

A small silence settled over the group of people as the Shoma's inspected the strange new girl.

"Um, perhaps we had better go inside before we freeze to death." Tohru piped up shivering against the coldness of the early winter morning.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So who are you again?" Shigure asked the girl.

Mir sighed. All of them were seated in the living room. Tohru had previously brought out something for everyone to eat. "I told you. My names Mirialla Moon or Mir for short. I'm an old friend of Kyo's here." She pointed to the cat in question who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Who I see only once I year because she's to lazy to come and see me." Kyo retorted.

"Hey! That's not true!" Mir growled.

"Anyway." Shigure interrupted again. "What are you doing here? Just visiting?"

"What are you crazy?" Mir asked. "Travel 97 minutes and 53 second just to see the dunderhead over there?" She pointed to Kyo again who twitched at being insulted. "Nah. I'm here for the festival of the Eight days of Hell-" She was cut off as Kyo clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up you dumb wolf!" Kyo yelled.

"Muy?" (Why) Mir asked through Kyo's hand. "Maven't muu roold rem get?" (Haven't you told them yet?)

"No, I haven't and I'm not going too! And either are you! Got it?"

"Rout yit." (Got it)

Kyo took his hand away and started to walk away.

"Hey where do you think your going cat?" Yuki asked.

"To get changed." Kyo answered before he disappeared from view.

There was silence once again as everyone turned to Mir who was playing with a sardine on her plate.

Mir looked up at them and the small fish she was playing with slipped out of her chopsticks. It landed with a splat on her plate. "Uhh, yes?" she asked nervously at the deadly looks the others, except Tohru, were giving her.

"What are the Eight days of Hell?" Yuki asked.

"Umm can't say…" Mir answered.

"Why not?" Shigure asked.

"Because I just promised I wouldn't."

For the next 15 minutes Yuki and Shigure tried to get information out of Mir, but she kept quite. All the meanwhile Tohru and Hatori shared a small conversation about… something… oh ah GO! The game, Go with the board and the pretty black and white stone… . You know.

Kyo came back downstairs and saved the poor silver-hair girl from insanity when Yuki noticed something.

"Why aren't you wearing your school uniform?" he asked.

"Cause I'm not going to school you dumb rat." Kyo said as if it was obvious.

"But we have a test today." Yuki told him.

"So?"

"It's worth almost half your grade."

"So?" Kyo turned around to walk into the kitchen when Shigure popped right out in front of him. Kyo fell over from shock. "Are you crazy. You scared the crap out of me!" He yelled at the inu who was standing in front of him looking at him evilly. "What's with that look?"

"If it's a exam that big, Your not skipping!" Shigure replied. "You'll go to school and take the test. Your education isn't free you know."

"Like I care!" Kyo said. "I've got something more important to do today."

"Hey Kyo-chan!' Mir piped up from the table.

"What?" He growled.

Mir glared at him. "Don't use that tone with me. I was going to suggest something, but unless you start to be nicer, I might just force you to go to school. Then I'll just have to go visit Sakura-chan with Aka-kun and Liam-kun instead of you." She offered.

Kyo glared at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me!" Mir challenged.

Kyo glared at her and she looked totally serious. "No, I don't think I will." He sighed. "Fine I'll take the dumb test then I'm leaving. It can't take more then an hour to write."

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

'It can't take more then an hour to write' Kyo thought of his pervious words. 'WELL I HAD TO GO AND JINX IT COMPLETELY DIDN'T I!' he yelled in his head. It was 11:50 and Kyo was beginning to get mad. He wanted to be out of here so he could meet up with the others at 12:34 like he was supposed to. He had finished the test a while back and he wasn't allowed to leave. Oh he was going to get his revenge. Revenge on a certain rat for opening his big, fat, girly mouth at breakfast.

'Stupid rat. Stupid, stupid rat! And Stupid wolf too!' He thought his eye twitching while his pencil snapped in his hand.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Somewhere out on the middle of the sidewalk with two younger boys, twins both with black hair and red highlights, Mir sneezed. Snot came flying out of her nose. She rubbed her nose on the sleeve of her jacket.

"Mir, that was disgusting." They said in unison with unusual solemn voices that would make Hanajima proud.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Finally the bell rang and Kyo looked up hopefully. Was he really allowed to leave now?

"Okay class. Pencils down but stay in homeroom till the next bell." The teacher announced.

Kyo groaned and his head smacked down on his desk. It was 12:00 and no way was he being late again. Luckily the graveyard was closer to the school then it was to Shigure's house.

Tohru leaned over Kyo. "Hey are you okay Kyo-kun?" She asked.

Kyo looked up at her and groaned again. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look that happy." Uo stated coming up beside Tohru with Hanajima.

"You're waves are very unusual today Kyo-kun. They are filled with sorrow and uneasiness." Hanajima reported.

"And there's Hana-chan's wave report of the day." Uo said. She nudged Kyo in the arm. "So what's eatin ya Kyon?"

"Does it have anything to do with Mir-San?" Yuki asked pointing out the window.

"Hunh?" Kyo lifted up his head and looked out the window.

Large crowds of people were gathered around three distinctive people. Mir and two boys, who looked exactly the same, were outside at the school entrance. Mir was dancing and the two boys were playing instruments; one of them playing a portable keyboard, the other was using an electric guitar.

Yuki looked back at Kyo and could practically see flames surround him.

"They call this laying low!" he muttered under his breath hotly.

Other people around the classroom began to notice them too.

Suddenly the bell rang and Kyo immediately grabbed his bag and ran out of the room. Yuki and the others followed suit.


	3. Surprise at the graveyard

Intricate evil penquin - Thanks everybody for reviewing to this story. I didn't expect anyone to so I was giddy as a teletubbie (Just not as bad) when I got my first reviews for it. So thank you, and the story may get a little confusing from here but trust me as it gets further on it becomes clearer. Or I hope it does.

G-fiend – Yhea you hope, for your reviewers sake.

IEP – You're not helping fiend go away.

G-fiend – fine!

IEP – hehe, heres the fic now. Rushes after G-fiend

Chapter three (3) meeting the twins and the surprise at the graveyard

Yuki, Tohru, Uo and Hanajima followed Kyo outside and towards the entrance.

Mir greeted them as they came towards her and the two boys. The crowd dissipated as they realized the show was over.

"Hey Kyo!" Mir yelled.

"No need to yell to Mir, I'm right here." Kyo stated as he came to a stop in front of her. "Hey Akaisha, Liam." He waved to the two boys.

"Hello Kyo." The two said in unison.

"Hey the nice people from earlier!" Mir yelled happily as she rushed over to see Tohru and Yuki. "Hunh? Who are you two? Don't believe I've met you before." Mir asked coming to a stop in front of Uo and Hanajima.

"Same can be said for you." Uo stated.

"That's true. So I guess introductions before we go." Mir said. "To start off, I'm Mirialla Moon. The twins are Akaisha and Liam Bloom." She pointed to the boys behind her.

"I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru said bowing. "Nice to meet you."

The twins bowed back at the same time. "The pleasures ours." They replied.

Tohru laughed to herself. The twins reminded her a lot of Hanajima's brother Megumi. Only with their black hair they had red highlights; both of their eyes were red and wore identical black pants. The only things different about them were their tops and their earrings. Akaisha's shirt was dark blue and his earring held a cross pendant on it. Liam's shirt was dark blood red and his earring held a fang pendant on it.

The others introduced themselves and Kyo was getting impatient.

"Alright, now that we all know each other." Kyo started. "Can we please go now? It's almost 12:20."

"Wow it is." Mir exclaimed checking her watch. " Guess we better head off then Kyo."

"Good bye." The twins waved and started to walk away.

"Hey Kyo? Will you be home for dinner?" Tohru asked.

Kyo thought for a minute. "Uhh probably no-"

"Of course he will be Honda-san." Mir yelled happily draping an arm across Kyo's shoulders. "And I'll be coming back over as well."

The twins piped up. "Hey, we'll come to."

"I've always wanted to try Honda-san's cooking." Akaisha said.

"Yes, me too. Kyo speaks very highly of it." Liam agreed.

"You guys just don't have a place to stay do you?" Kyo guessed.

"Well, there's that." The twins replied.

"Yhea, that's what I thought." Kyo turned back to Tohru. "You don't have to worry about feeding them. They're pigs and will eat everything in sight."

"Hey!" The twins and Mir exclaimed. "I resent that remark you dumb cat."

"Any who lets go. We'll see you guys later." Mir said waving bye to them and dragging the three boys behind her.

"Well. That was certainly strange." Uo said still slightly lost.

"Did they just invite themselves over for dinner?" Yuki asked no one in particular.

"So those four, Yuki, myself, and add Shigure that makes..." Tohru thought for a moment adding them all up. "So seven people all together. Oh no, I'll have to go shopping."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Hanajima looked in the direction in which the four had gone off in and narrowed her eyes. Some very strange waves had come of the three around Kyo. But then she had felt the same waves come off Kyo himself and almost every other Sohma she had met. Their waves seemed almost inhuman…

She decided to follow them. Of course Uo tagged along, but to their surprise Tohru and Yuki came along as well.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Yuki Sohma, the prince, would be cutting school." Uo chided patting him on the back.

"Yes, well." Yuki started then he saw Kyo and the others turn and climb a case of stairs. "Curiosity killed most people why not me?"

Hanajima stopped. "They're going to a grave yard." she realized.

"How do you know that's a graveyard?" Yuki asked.

"Because that's where I work…" Hanajima replied pointing to the sign above the steps.

Yuki stared at the wave girl with a new respect. Or fear… "You voluntary work at a gravesite?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But if we don't go after them we'll lose them." Hanajima pointed out.

"Right. Onward after the freaky people!" Uo cried out.

"Uo-chan! Don't be rude, you barely know them." Tohru said as they continued to follow the people in question.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

All four of them sneezed at once. They looked at each other then around the steps. No one was around.

"Bad case of the allergies?" Mir suggested.

"I don't think so." Kyo replied his eye twitching. 'Probably that damn Yankee bitch saying something bad about us.' He thought. (Bang on! Smart kitty!)

"Yo." Akaisha waved to get their attention.

"We have two minutes." Both twins said together each of them holding up one finger.

"Better boot it then hunh Batty." Mir stated. The others nodded.

The four off them crouched and jumped. Landing in unison the four hit the top stair before they jumped again and over the shrine building. (Wow that was amazing! I didn't know they could do that…wait...I wrote it so they could do that… Hehe silly me)

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tohru, Yuki, Uo, and Hanajima all rounded the corner to the steps. Just as they did they all looked up to see Kyo's, Mir's, Aka's, and Liam's amazing jump up the rest of the stairs.

"WOW!" Uo gasped. "That was amazing!"

"Indeed." Agreed Hanajima.

Yuki frowned. 'Even being the cat he shouldn't be able to jump that far upwards.' He thought. 'I wonder where he learned to do that.' Before anyone could protest he darted up the stairs after Kyo and co. Tohru and the others followed him.

They ran through the building and stopped outside the other door.

"Damn, which way did they go?" Uo cursed.

"That way." Hanajima pointed to a cheery tree beside a grave stone. Surrounding it were the four they had been following. "Let's hide behind the shed over there." She offered pointing to a wood shed near the tree.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tohru poked her head out the door of the shed. Uo's head was above hers then Yuki's then Hanajima's. They watched the four around the grave quietly wondering what they were going to do.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kyo and the others arrived at the grave Kyo had visited the other day. Sakura's grave. As soon as they landed their watches went off simultaneously.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beeeeeeeepp. The last beep dragged out and echoed through out the graveyard. Each of the four offered up their prayers to their fallen comrade.

Suddenly Kyo, Mir, Liam, and Akaisha all looked simultaneously each of them smelling a strange scent. Giving each other a silent nod they disappeared in a flash. (Speed lines .)

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Yuki gasped. So did the three girls around him. Kyo and his friends had disappeared right in front of their eyes.

Yuki looked around, using his rat senses he felt something circle around them. He stood up quickly and Tohru and Uo turned to see what he was looking at.

Before Yuki could take a step forward he felt cold steel being pressed across his neck. He gasped.

The others were also surrounded and were being threatened, Tohru had a dagger to her neck. Uo had felt two arms grab hers and pin them to her sides. A hot breath seeped down her neck as she felt sharp fangs sit on her neck. Hanajima had what appeared to be claws pressed against her neck.

No one moved afraid that if they did they would die in seconds. Suddenly Yuki heard an exasperated groan then felt the blade come slightly away from his neck. It was still there but enough to turn his head with out cutting himself.

"YOU DAMN RAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Yuki heard a familiar voice yell at him.


	4. Dinner conversations

Chapter four (4) What are you doing here? And dinner conversations

He turned around to see Kyo glaring angrily at him from beside Hanajima. Yuki ignored him and instead looked at the cats' nails, which seemed to grow and turn into a hard metal. (Ever seen X men 2. If you remember wolverines copy girl. Her fingernails, how they grew is what I'm talking about Kyo's nails.) Yuki looked around the shed to see one of the twins beside him the knife now lowed in his hands. The other twin was standing beside Tohru also putting away a small dagger. Standing behind Uo was Mir, who had let go of the Yankee's arms and removed her now longer fang-like teeth from her neck.

"Did you just attack us?" Yuki asked, still in shock from having a knife put to his throat by somebody he had just met.

"Our apologies Sohma-san." Akaisha and Liam said in unison.

"We thought you might have been an enemy so we had no choice but to act first." Aka explained from beside the rat.

"Sorry Honda-san." Liam said bending down to help Tohru up. She had slid to the ground from shock after he had removed the dagger form her throat.

"Uhh… it's… it's alright." She stuttered taking his hand, and with amazing strength for someone who looked so skinny, he pulled her to her feet.

"Hehe, sorry about that Uo-san." Mir bowed apologetically backing away.

"Umm… yhea sure. Okay." The blonde Yankee stood in the same spot and didn't look like she was going to move.

"That's all nice that you're sorry guys." Kyo stated anger apparent in his voice and he wasn't trying to hide it. "BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I think they followed us." Liam said still holding Tohru's hand in his.

"No shit Sherlock." Mir growled. "Why** were** you following us?" She asked Uo.

"Hanajima felt some weird waves coming off you and we wanted to see what they were about." Uo explained.

Akaisha turned to Hanajima. "You sensed our waves?"

Hanajima nodded.

"You must have had some amazing training to be able to sense Kyo's waves, let alone ours." Aka muttered to himself. "Were usually blocked off from normal humans…" his words were lost as he began to think to himself.

"Don't think to hard there Akaisha, You might hurt yourself." Mir joked. She ducked the small dagger that was thrown at her by Akaisha. "Hey! It was a joke. Stupid Bat." She muttered. 'They have no sense of humour.'

"Right!" Uo said quite loud. "Well this has been fun, beside the getting attacked and the long claws and everything else. I'm just going to go home and get some sleep and try to convince myself this has been all a very bad dream before I start to believe that I was adducted by aliens and brainwashed. Right well see you all tomorrow." With that Uo grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"I think I'll follow her." Hanajima sighed and went up to Tohru. She untangled Liam's hand form Tohru's and bent down to the smaller girl. "Please be careful Tohru-chan. If you need anything, or if anyone of these boys try to do something to you call me. I will personally see to it that they rot in hell." She gave Tohru a hug before saying goodbye and heading out the door.

Now the only ones left in the room were Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Mir and the twins.

"Hey Kyo. I think you better put your claws away." Mir stated pointing to the razor sharp metal coming from Kyo's fingertips.

Kyo sighed and withdrew the claws back to normal size.

"I think you should explain Kyo!" Yuki said seriously.

"Humph." Kyo turned his head and began to walk away. "Explain what?"

"Don't act coy! THE CLAWS, THE DAGGERS, DISAPPEARING INTO THIN AIR THEN

ATTACKING US!" Yuki shouted back.

"WE WOULDN'T HAVE ATTACKED YOU IF YOU HADN'T FOLLOWED US!"

"IF YOU HAD TOLD US WHAT WAS GOING ON, WE WOULDN'T HAVE!"

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Tohru's cry cut off Yuki and Kyo's argument immediately. They started at her. "Ah, I'm sorry for yelling but please stop fighting." Tohru said looking like she was about to cry. "Can we just talk this out with out any yelling?"

Kyo sighed and Yuki closed his mouth.

"Did she just stop Kyo when he was in the middle of a fight?" Mir asked her eyes wide.

"She did." Liam's chin almost hit the floor.

"That's amazing." Aka agreed.

"WOOT!" Mir shouted and slung her arm over Tohru's shoulders and cheered. "Way to be girl. From now on you're a peacemaker between Kyo and Yuki-kun."

"Something tells me she already was." Liam added.

A low rumble from Aka's stomach made everyone stare at him. "What?" he asked. "I'm hungry."

"Then lets go shopping so I can make some lunch." Tohru smiled.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

It was around 1:30 PM and everyone sat around the dinner table waiting for lunch. Everyone included Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Liam, Mir, Aka, and Shigure and for some strange reason volleys of bats were hanging from the ceiling.

"Umm, Why are their bats hanging from our ceiling?" Yuki asked as one of them came to land on his head.

Kyo, Mir and Liam looked at Akaisha.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"GET RID OF THE DAMN BATS!" The three of them yelled at the boy who had bats on both of his shoulders and head.

Akaisha sighed and looked up. "Sorry guys, you can't eat here."

One of the bats let out a sheik.

"I know, I know. Okay, I'll see you all later." Aka said as all the bats suddenly flew out of the open window.

"Umm what was with the bats?" Tohru asked.

"My familiars." Aka answered. Seeing Tohru's confused expression he elaborated. "You know how the cursed members of the Sohma family can speak with their respective animal?" He asked and she nodded. "Well it's basically the same thing. Me being a bat I can speak with the bats of the area."

Tohru nodded slowly trying to take in all the information. Then with a gasp She, Shigure and Yuki all yelled. "You know about the Sohma curse?"

Mir raised an eyebrow. "Duh, Of course we do." She laughed. "We're friends with Kyo after all. And ignoring the wee little part that we're cursed in our own way." Mir smiled.

Kyo gave her a look. 'Were cursed in our own way, she says smiling… what a strange girl.' Kyo sighed. "You know Mir, it'd be easier for them to understand if you just told them the whole truth."

Mir, Aka, and Liam stared at Kyo. "You mean I can tell them?" Mir asked.

"You're letting her tell them about the Eight Days of Hell?" the twins asked.

Kyo looked at Shigure, Tohru and Yuki. They all looked hopeful that they were finally going to be able to understand what was going on. "Did I say anything about The Eight Days of Hell? No. I meant just tell them about what you are and about your familiars."

Mir's shoulders sagged. "Oh." She grunted. "Do you want to hear our story?" She asked the three eager listening people across form her. They all nodded.

"Well I guess we should start by what we are." Mir said as she lifted off her hat. Two silver dog-ears shot up from her hair and the two human ears disappearing from the side of her head. Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure let out a gasp. "To start off, our curse is a little different then yours. Your curse transforms you to animals of the Zodiac. Our curse transforms us into monsters " Mir stood up and looked out the window. The sun was starting to set. "We each turn into a different monster of the night. Originally there was five of us. But, we lost one of our friends, in…" A growl from Kyo made her lose her words.

Aka picked up where she left off. "We lost one of our friends in a battle. Then the other one sealed off his powers and disappeared afterwards…" Akaisha glared back at Kyo and Kyo looked away.

Akaisha continued to speak after a minute. "Our creatures." He looked to his brother and Mir. "They are a werewolf." He pointed to Mir and she grinned sheepishly. "A Vampire." He pointed to Liam who bowed. "And a bat. Which is me." He heard Tohru gasp. "Like you Shoma's, we can speak with our respective animals, or the closest being to it."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, the only noise coming from Kyo who was still eating and ignoring the story.

"Are you going to eat that?" Kyo asked Liam using his chopsticks to stab Liam's egg roll on his plate.

"No." Liam answered pushing his plate toward Kyo. "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Oh?" Kyo looked at him. "Well your loss, not mine." He smiled as he lifted the egg roll away from Liam's plate.

Akaisha turned to Kyo. "You know you just completely ruined the mood of our story." He chastised.

Kyo shrugged and went back to eating and once again the only sound made was made by Kyo.

Tohru opened her mouth to speak but shut it not knowing if her question as appropriate or not.

Liam saw this and asked. "What's you question Honda-san?"

Tohru blushed not knowing that she had been seen. "Oh… um… I was just wondering." She replied. "I was wondering what the animals of the other two of your friends were, and I was also wondering their names."

No one answered her.

"Oh I'm sorry. I know I'm prying. You don't have to answer it. It's private. I'm sorry." Tohru began to ramble but stopped when Akaisha sighed and gave her a stern look.

"You ramble a lot, and apologize to much you know that?" Akaisha asked with a smirk now on his face.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Tohru apologized again.

"Don't worry about it to much." Aka sighed. "The other two. The one, who died, was our friend Sakura Ohyama. She was a very kind and smart person. She turned into a fox." A distant smile on his face as if he was remembering her. "That's the grave we were visiting when we so rudely attacked you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tohru whispered.

"Don't be." Liam smiled at her. "She wouldn't want you to be sad. Or in some people cases, grouchy all through the eight days and annoying his friends half to death." He gave Kyo a serious look then had to dodge a cup that was sent flying by the said cat.

"Hey watch it!" Liam shouted.

"I'm not grouchy!" Kyo muttered.

"Fine you get all manic depressive on us then." Liam stated then having to dodge more cups.

"YOU'RE THE MANIC DEPRESSIVE ONES!" Kyo shouted standing up. "You and your brother go around all creepy haunting and cursing people." He waved his hands trying to imitate a ghoul.

"Bad imitation Kyo." Liam said throwing his chopstick at him.

"And besides we only curse people we don't like." Akaisha added.

"Right we'll just leave them to that." Mir said dropping that 'certain' subject. Sweatdrop "Any other questions?"

Yuki looked at Liam. "I have one!" he said. "You're not going to come around and bite any of us are you?"

Liam looked at Yuki and smiled showing off his fangs. "But why not? I'm sure you'd make great vampires."

"LIAM!" Mir shouted conking him on the back of his head.

"Ahh, fine." Liam resigned. "I won't bite you."

"Okay now that that's settled I guess we should go hunting." Mir said standing up.

"Hunting?" Tohru asked.

"Yhea, for demons." Liam smiled at the look of horror that past by Tohru's face. He kneeled down in front of her and took her hand. "Do not fear Honda-san. We shall rid this world of its impurities and make it a safer place for a fair maiden such as yourself."

Tohru blushed dramatically, and Yuki shot Liam a look that clearly said 'DIE!'

"Yhea, sure Romeo." Kyo sighed as he strode over and grabbed Liam by his ear. "Come on doofus." He dragged Liam out of the room.

"Thank you for dinner, Honda-san." Aka bowed before following after them. Mir stayed for a minute then shot a look at Yuki.

"Hey Yuki-kun!" Mir turned to look at him. "Do you want to come along with us?" She asked a hint of mischief in her voice.

Yuki looked at her. "Uhh, what? N-" he started to decline but Mir grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Yay. As long as you can dodge you'll be fine. You'll need all the practice you can get for later." Mir said happily dragging him out of the room.

Shigure and Tohru watched as everyone except them walk, or get dragged out of the living room to outside.

And the house was quite. Then Tohru got up to answer the phone and Shigure… well Shigure sat there at the table wondering if it was safe to have such dangerous kids in his house…


	5. Katria

Daughter of Helba (DH for short)- /sighs/ so here I am again. Trying really hard to write all of my stories.

Kyo – and failing miserably . 

DH – oh shut up. You're in enough trouble as it is.

Kyo- I am?

DH- Yes, you are. Remember what happens at the last of this chapter. I can make something bad happen.

Kyo- /sweatdrop/ hmm maybe not failing to bad…

DH- Thank you. Now here is my story. Well actually here's Hatori with the disclaimer

Hatori – Daughter of Helba does not own Fruits Basket ©. She does not make any money off of this so her pockets are full of nothing but lint.

DH- /pulls out pant pockets/ sadly it's true. They're empty.

Liam – like you're head…

DH- /whips out a cross/ watch it vampy.

Liam - /shows fangs/ just so you know those don't effect me.

DH- /hides behind Hatori/ hehe. Okay. On with the story….

o

Chapter five (5) KATRIA

"And again," Kyo sighed, "Why did you bring the rat along?" He looked back to see Yuki having a mild conversation with Akaisha.

Mir shrugged. "Cause he could use the practice. You're probably the only person he fights with. Which may I say the only reason you, lose is because you don't fight him with everything you've got. If you pulled your 'real' moves on him, he'd be dust."

Kyo smirked at the thought. The only reason he hadn't fought Yuki with his 'real' moves is because that he didn't want people to be even more disgusted then they already were. But then the others used their full powers so why should he hide his?

'Right, because I'm the cat. 'The cat is a fool who lost everything and should therefore have nothing'.' Kyo thought as Akito's words filtered through his head.

"Well were here!" Mir said putting her hand on her hips. "Well I think we are anyway."

Yuki looked around and noticed they had tracked deep into the back woods behind Shigures' house. Really, really far back. They stood in a clearing near a small creak that led to a large pond about 5 feet away.

A look of concern crossed Kyo's face and it didn't go unnoticed by Liam.

"What is it?" Liam asked solemn his eyes going in and out of focus searching the field.

"It's nothing." Kyo said a little to quickly for anyone to believe him. Mir gave him a look and Kyo changed his answer. "Well it's just; I came back here just last week and found a low-level demon. It picked a fight with me so I destroyed it. But it's strange, I don't smell the demons scent anywhere, even through the snow I should be able to smell it."

"Think someone cleaned it up?" Mir asked her expression serious.

"No, Demons leave their dead." Kyo replied his voice void of any emotion. The others began to think up possibilities, leaving Yuki to his own devices.

Yuki walked around the clearing. He himself could sense something wrong in the small clearing but he wasn't sure what it was either. He looked through one of the sides of the woods surrounding them. Large pieces were missing out of the tree trunks. They looked like claws had dug them out of the tree.

"Hey moron cat!" Yuki called over to Kyo.

Kyo bristled. "What?"

"That friend that you killed. Did it have claws?" he asked.

Kyo looked surprised but ran over to where the rat was standing, the other three following behind him. Kyo peered into the bush and saw the claw marks. Raising an eyebrow he started at the marks.

"Weird…" Kyo muttered to himself.

"What's weird?" Akaisha asked.

Kyo began to roll up his sleeve. "His claws weren't that big but these marks have his scent all over them." He pulled his sleeve up so it reached his shoulder. Yuki, Mir and the twins all saw three long red marks running down Kyo's upper arm. Mir and the twins glared at Kyo who shrugged.

"Honda-San's going to kill you for not telling her about this." Yuki said as he pointed to Kyo's arm.

"Oh well, but see, The two scents are the same." Kyo told them.

Mir sniffed Kyo's wound then the tree and nodded. "They are. But demon claws don't grow that fast. He shouldn't have been able to take out so many huge chunks lik-" Mir stopped suddenly.

Yuki and the others looked at her. Her eyes were looking all around the clearing. Her dog-ears had perked up and her fangs grew back out.

"What is it?" The twins asked together.

Mir was about to answer them when she suddenly sniffed the air and a vile, disgusting smell reached her nose. Her eyes widen as she clamped a hand over her mouth and ran for the bushes.

"Mir?" Kyo asked taking a step after her. Vomiting noises reached his ears and he ran even faster. He saw the poor girl doubled over as the base of a tree. Sweat covered her face as she began to empty the contents of her stomach all over the forest floor again.

Bending over Kyo held Mir's sliver hair back so it wouldn't get in the way, while he used his other hand to rub circles on her back trying to clam her down.

On the other side of the clearing Yuki, Akaisha, and Liam watched their two friends.

"I wonder what it was." Aka sighed as he put a hand to his head.

"It could have been a really bad smell." Liam suggested.

Yuki looked at him curios. "What do you mean? A really bad smell?"

Liam turned to him and explained. "Mir-Chan's a wolf. Her senses are finely tuned. Her hearing, eyesight and smelling are extremely exceptional. She can smell things no human could."

"Oh." Was Yuki's only response.

Kyo and Mir came out of the bushes, Mir looking ill and Kyo looking quite worried. They walked back to the others but Mir stopped halfway. The ill look on her face increased as she clamped her hand over her mouth again.

Mir forced down the ill feeling that was rising in her stomach again as the vile smell started to waft back to her. She shook her head when Kyo tried to take her hand away from her mouth.

"Mir?" he asked.

"The smells worse over there." Mir told him so Kyo waved the others to come back to the middle of the clearing.

Before Yuki, Liam or Akaisha could take one step towards the others a loud cawing sound filled the clearing. From the side of the forest where Mir and Kyo had just come from a large crow flew out and skimmed over their heads. The only thing different about this crow from a regular one was the size, shape of its wings and the bad feeling it gave off. The crow was about the size of a bulldozer and its wings were shaped like bat wings. You could almost see the evil aura coming off of it.

Mir clamped her mouth shut again as the bird flew over them. She sunk to the forest floor taking Kyo down with her.

Kyo watched it as it sailed towards Yuki and the twins. "YUKI, LIAM, AKAISHA, DUCK!"

Liam and Yuki hit the ground but Aka stood there looking at Kyo. "THAT'S NOT A DUCK! ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Liam lifted his head to see Aka still standing. He grabbed his brother's ankle and dragged him to the ground. The bird flew by right where Aka had been standing. Liam shot his brother a dirty look and Aka smiled innocently.

The crow demon circled around and spotted Mir and Kyo who were sitting in the middle of the clearing. It dove for them instead of the other three boys.

It was just about to grab them when Kyo stood up. His hand glowed for a moment then his long metal nails were back. He slashed at the birds' feet and made it veer upwards. The bird circled around again focusing in on Kyo.

Kyo watched as the crow demon came back around. He looked to Mir who was laying on the ground semi conscious. Something around here was making her weak. The bird was just about to attack and Kyo had yet to come up with a plan when a sharp voice cut through the clearing.

"TALON THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The crow stopped and flew away. The five of them watched it as it landed on a tree beside someone who was standing on a branch.

Kyo's eyes went wide as he saw what the person was holding. "Burning blue lotus?" Kyo muttered as Yuki and the twins came up beside him.

"What is it?" Yuki asked as he bent down to check on Mir who seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"The blue lotus flower. That persons burning it." Liam explained. "That person must know their share of knowledge about werewolves." At Yuki's confused look he went on. "The only smell a werewolf can't stand is a blue lotus on fire."

The person in the tree jumped down and landed in front of the pond. Now they could see the person in full light. The person was in fact a she. The woman had black hair that was tinted with blue that reached her feet. Her green eyes shimmered as they looked over the creatures in front of her. Her dress was black with long sleeves and her cape was also black with sliver lining; in her hand was indeed a burning lotus flower. She stepped forward with a smirk on her face.

As soon as they saw her, Kyo, Akaisha, and Liam all paled. Even Mir opened her eyes a little but shut them again as she saw the women step forward.

Liam grabbed Mir in his arms and backed away. Aka grabbed Yuki's arm and dragged him backwards. Kyo stood in front of them. In his hand, his claws seemed to melt away but they changed into small daggers. Kyo held them at ready and the woman stopped.

Yuki looked up at the cat that stood in front of them, Kyo looking like he was ready to kill the newcomer. He looked over to the twins and they had the same look of deep hatred and fear of the woman in front of them.

The woman smiled. "It's been a long while hasn't it Kyo?" she asked.

"Not long enough Katria." Kyo seethed under his breath.

"Oh, Kyo you know that hurts." Said the woman with anger showing in her eyes, but a wicked smile was plastered on her face. "But you need not worry. I'm not going to kill you." She thought for a moment then changed her mind. "Well not yet at least. Not until I make you suffer, suffer like you made me suffer."

Kyo snorted his face still lined with fury. "Ha. Make you suffer Katria? All I did was destroy your league of demons." He shot back.

"You killed my lover you idiot cat! And you left me with that horrendous scar on my back!" Katria yelled throwing the burning flower to the side. "Did you forget about that? Because I can't! IT TORMENTS ME EVERY SINGLE DAY! YOU RUINED MY LIFE THAT DAY TWO YEARS AGO AND FOR THAT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU AND YOUR CURSED FRIENDS!" Katria ran forward withdrawing a sword from her side and ran for Kyo.

"KYO LOOK OUT!" Liam yelled at the orange-headed boy in front of them.

Kyo didn't move. Anger radiated off his entire body as he lifted the two daggers above his head to block and trap Katria's sword. "I destroyed your life?" Kyo asked. Then he began to yell. "WHAT ABOUT SAKURAS'? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT HOW YOU KILLED HER? KNOWING YOU WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR HER DEATH! TRY HAVING THAT KNOWLEDGE TORMENT YOU EVERYDAY!"

"I DO THINK ABOUT HOW I KILLED HER!" Katria screamed as she got her blade free from Kyo's daggers and jumped back. "I THINK ABOUT HOW MUCH I WISHED IT WAS YOU WHO I HAD KILLED THAT DAY INSTEAD OF HER! IF ONLY YOU HADN'T USED HER AS A SHIELD!"

Kyo's breath left his body when those words reached his ears and he stood still, shocked.

Liam and Akaisha gasped and their eyes went wide as they heard Katria's comment. Yuki looked at the twins who looked like they were going to kill the woman in front of Kyo.

"Liam? Akaisha?" Yuki asked. They ignored him. Suddenly he felt someone tug at his sleeve; he looked down to see Mir sitting up. "Mir-chan, what's wrong?"

"We're surrounded… don't let them… don't let them attack…" She stuttered as she pointed weakly to the trees around them. "They're… hiding."

Yuki turned to the twins, to tell them what Mir had said, but as soon as he turned around; the twins began to run.

"LIAM! AKAISHA! WAIT!" Yuki yelled after them. "WE'RE SURROUNDED DON'T MOVE."

Liam and Aka stopped when they heard Yuki yelled. They looked at Kyo then at Katria. Liam turned to Aka. "You go back and help Yuki-kun, and I'll help Kyo out." He ordered. Akaisha nodded and at the same time both of them headed off in different directions.

Akaisha was about halfway back when something jumped down from a tree and blocked his way. He saw it was a girl with elf like ears and dressed in a weird ceremonial robe. Her red hair reached just above her ears.

"I am mistress Katria's personal guard. Kiko is my name." The elf said bowing to her opponent. "If you wish to get to your friends you have to go through me. Other wise you will not be able to protect them"

On the other side of the clearing Liam was having his own trouble. An elf that looked exactly like the one who stopped his brother was also blocking his path.

"My name is Misa and you will not interrupted my mistresses revenge." The elf that was in front of Liam said bowing as she did.

"Yhea well your mistresses revenge will never happen." Liam snorted. "No way Kyo would let a bitch like her defeat him."

Kyo cringed. His temper was at it's maximum. 'That evil witch. How come she didn't die. AND HOW DARE SHE TALK ABOUT SAKURA LIKE THAT!' Kyo thought as his grip tightened around his dagger.

He looked up at Katria and they both reached a silent conclusion. They both crouched into attacking positions.

"I hope your ready to taste the bitter sweetness of Hell Kyo." Katria shouted.

"I hope your ready to visit your grave again." Kyo stated. "Cause there's no way I'm letting you kill any one of us here."

"We'll see won't we." Katria sighed brushing off Kyo's comment. "We'll see just how well your friends can fight."

Kyo looked surprised and cast a quick glance back at the others. He saw Akaisha and Liam whom had started a battle with two similar looking girls. And saw another two demons advancing on Yuki and Mir.

In the spilt second Kyo looked back, Katria attacked. Aiming straight for Kyo's heart…

o

Well that's all folks. For now anyways. I'll update soon but right now I gotta go work on my digimon story and go help Courtney stain her deck. . toodles.


	6. age old enemies and transformations

Hey everyone! Sry it took so long for this to come up but my computer broke like I said. Anyway I'm at the library and I can't get my digimon story to load up properly.! RAWR! Stupid thing!

Kyo – Poor you . 

DH SHUT UP!

Kyo- fine fine. Daughter of Helba does not own Frubra, if she did I would already be dead.

DH- lets not hope for the future.

Kyo- hey!

Dh- anyway here ya go.

Chapter six (6) age old enemies and transformations

In the spilt second Kyo looked back, Katria attacked. Aiming straight for Kyo's heart…

Kyo jumped right before her sword would have pierced his skin. 'They can handle themselves, I'm sure.' Kyo thought as he landed behind Katria and ran to strike her in the back. Katria turned around and blocked his daggers.

"You will not leave me with another scar on my back." Katria cried pushing him back with her sword.

Kyo skidded to a halt and looked up. "You can stop talking now. I thought this was a fight?" Kyo questioned.

"So it is." Katria nodded and said no more as she raced around to the side of Kyo and threw small kunai knives at him.

Kyo jumped back to dodge them when he felt something behind him. Katria managed to get behind him and swung her sword at his head. Kyo ducked and immediately swung his leg back around to trip Katria. She fell on the ground and rolled away.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Yuki was having a hard time trying to keep up with Kyo's fight. He was surprised. Kyo was really a good fighter, So why did he always lose to him? He let the question slide as a small dagger flew by his head. Yuki looked over in the direction it had come from. Akaisha and Kiko's battle had grown closer to them.

Mir frowned as she watched Akaisha and Liam fighting with the twin elves from beside Yuki. She wanted to get up and help fight but her body just wouldn't get up. Suddenly she smelt something behind her. Mir whipped her head around to see two large grotesque demons coming up behind her and Yuki. She tugged on the rats' sleeve to get his attention.

Yuki looked at Mir as she tugged on his sleeve. "What's the matter?" he asked seeing the awkward look on her face.

"Um, no need to get all worried or anything…but," Mir started with a nervous smile. "I just thought I should tell you, there's two really big demons behind us." She pointed behind them and Yuki turned to see them.

"AHHH! HOLY SHIT!" Yuki yelled ignoring the fact that he swore. He stood up in front of Mir and positioned himself in a fighting stance. It wasn't going to do him much good because of the demons' size, but heck it was worth a shot. The two demons stepped forward threatenly "Uh, Mir-san any idea's on how to beat these guys?"

Mir opened one of the pockets in her cargo pants and threw something to Yuki who caught it. "Use that!" She cried. "And hurry!"

Yuki opened his hand to see a small knife with weird engraving inscribed on it. He stared back at Mir. "Do all of you always carry a knife with you!" he yelled.

"Yes we do." Mir sighed. "Oh, and it's a dagger Yuki-kun, not a knife. NOW WOULD YOU HURRY UP AND BEAT THOSE THINGS!" She yelled pointing to the demons.

Yuki jumped and turned back to the demons. One of them swung its fist forward and Yuki jumped out of the way to dodge it. Yuki jumped forward and tried to drive the dagger into the demons' leg, but the dagger broke on the demons hard skin and flew off hitting a tree.

Yuki stared at the dagger then tossed it aside. He decided to try another approach. "Hello, I'm Yuki Sohma. I enjoy homework, strawberries and gardening." Yuki said as he introduced himself smiling. "What about you?"

The two demons bent down and stared at Yuki.

"You like to garden?" the one he attacked asked.

Yuki nodded. "Oh yes!"

"We enjoy it as well." The other one said. "What do you plant?"

Mir had been staring at her dagger mournfully when she suddenly heard Yuki talking to the demons about…

"GARDENING!" Mir shouted. "YOU'RE! TALKING! TO! THE! ENEMY! ABOUT! GARDENING!" She spazed. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM! NOT TALK TO THEM ABOUT BLOODLY GARDENING!"

Yuki and the two demons, whose names turned out to be Bill and Wilfred, turned to her. "Is she okay?" Wilfred asked.

"Not really, I think the non-fighting hit her kinda hard." Yuki said.

"Oh." Wilfred and Bill turned back to Yuki and continued their conversation leaving Mir to cry into the grass.

"That... sniff is-isn't...sniff right." Sobbed Mir, hitting her head against the ground.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Akaisha and Liam had been pushed so they were back to back. Suddenly Aka heard Yuki talking to the demons and turned to look at them. Liam, Kiko, and Misa also looked to see them and they all sweatdropped. Aka turned to Kiko who was standing in front of him shaking her head.

"Don't suppose you like gardening?" Aka asked and he heard Liam curse behind him.

Kiko turned to him. "No. I don't." she replied giving him a cold stare.

"Well neither do I, So what can we do?" Aka said.

"Fight, So I may kill you." Offered Kiko.

"I like that idea, except for the last bit." Aka shrugged.

"Your undoing, Not mine." Kiko sighed as she jumped in to kick Akaisha, but Akaisha ducked and Kiko accidentally kicked Liam in the back of the head. Liam whipped around to face Kiko his eye twitching and the back of his head bleeding. "My apologies Liam-san." Kiko bowed and she ran off after Aka who was laughing his butt off a few feet away.

Misa had a smirk on her face as she ran, jumped and attacked Liam. Liam continued to fight, with Misa having the upper hand. Aka though had the upper hand in his battle.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kyo and Katria stared at the others as if they were insane. (Which they probably are.)

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Katria cried.

"Feelings mutual." Kyo agreed.

They both sighed and continued to fight. Kyo ran forward dodging a few knives as he closed the gap between him and Katria. As soon as he was close enough Katria released more daggers at Kyo. At such close range Kyo couldn't dodge them all.

One of them cut him across the cheek while two other ones cut him across his legs.

Kyo faltered as the daggers cut him across his legs, and Katria swung her sword across his chest. Kyo flew back as the force form the cut made him take a few steps back. A long thin line of blood appeared on his now ripped T-shirt as the cut began to bleed.

Katria grinned and Kyo growled. Katria drove forwards with her attacks against Kyo, who was having a hard time trying to deflect them. Kyo found his opening to attack when Katria lifted her sword and was about to stab him. Kyo dropped the dagger in his left hand and caught the blade in his palm, cutting his hand. Ignoring the pain Kyo stabbed at Katria's stomach with his other dagger but Katria stepped over to the side evading it.

In one swift movement Katria pushed him up against a near by tree and grabbed Kyo's dagger that was lying on the ground. Before Kyo could react, She shoved the short blade into his chest and smirked.

Kyo's eye's widened as a splitting pain shot throughout his chest. He looked down to see his own dagger sticking out of his body. Kyo felt his arms go heavy as blood seeped out of his body.

Katria stepped back and removed the dagger from his chest, she also took her sword away from Kyo's other dagger.

"Score, 1 for me, 0 for you." Katria smiled.

Kyo tried to shut the pain out but he failed. He fell to his hands and knees in front of Katria. He clutched the wound with one of his hands trying to make it stop bleeding.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"KYO!" Mir screamed at the top of her lungs seeing her friend get stabbed; tears streaming down her face. Forgetting about not being able to stand Mir tried to get up and run to Kyo, but she only got halfway up before she fell over again. "Damn it! KYO!"

Aka and Liam stopped their fight with Misa and Kiko to time to see Kyo get stabbed.

"NO!" They screamed as they watched their friend sink to the ground. Rage shone like fire in their eyes and anyone who looked at them was in for a surprise.

Abandoning their fight with the twin elves, Akaisha and Liam raced towards Kyo and Katria. As they ran, both of their earrings glowed and surrounded them with light. When the light dimmed, They looked different. Akaisha's body was covered in black fur and two large bat wings emerged from his back. His hands and feet also changed into claw-like paws. His face morphed so fangs were visible and he had a bat like snout instead of a human nose. Two bat ears stuck out form his, now longer, black and red hair.

Liam's transformation was a little less drastic. His hair grew down to his waist, but instead of red highlights, they were white now. Fangs were visible on his face also and his eyes were now a dark blood red. Liam's nails had grown into claws. His clothes had also changed. They looked like what Dracula wore, cape included.

The light disappeared and now running towards Kyo and Katria was a human shaped bat, and a Vampire.

'Liam's and Akaisha's true forms.' Yuki thought to himself as he stared in awe of the two night monsters.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Katria lifted up her sword and smiled. Without a second thought she started to bring it down to deliver the final blow to Kyo. Before she could even touch him with her blade, two large figures appeared beside her.

Akaisha grabbed her sword and broke it. Liam grabbed her around neck and held her there.

Katria wore a look of surprise on her face, but it lasted only a moment. She brought her elbow down and smashed it into Liam's stomach. Losing his breath Liam also lost his hold on the demon woman. Aka leap forward and swung at her with his claws. Katria dodged and whipped around to kick Aka in the back and send him flying into a tree.

"You're rusty." Katria said to the twins. "Not fighting for two years has deeply affect your skills as a demon hunter. Your nothing like what you were. You're not even a threat to me anymore. Just like your dear Saku-" Her words were cut off as a sword embedded itself through her stomach. She looked down to see blood pouring from the wound.

Liam and Aka looked over Katria shoulder to see Kyo standing behind her. He stepped back withdrawing the sword as he went.

"That won't help you any Kyo." Katria sighed.

"Maybe not. But true fighters don't talk in the middle of a fight." Kyo stated. "As I said before."

"Indeed you did, but let me just tell you. I **will** kill one of you today." Katria said. "Whether it is one of the twins, The wolf, or you!" Her wound glowed for a moment before it closed itself up and stopped bleeding.

Kyo's eyes widened as he saw the wound heal itself then narrowed as he realized. "New powers, quaint."

Katria smiled before she leapt forward to attack once again.


	7. Cowardice and worries

Chapter seven (7) Cowardice and worries

To Yuki, Katria and Kyo's moves were blurs. He could at one time see them as they attack otherwise they were invisible. He saw Mir's head move in every direction trying to follow them.

His concentration was broken when a large gust of wind came and blew him and Mir over. They hit the ground hard. Yuki heard a sound of clashing metal above them. He tried to raise his head but the wind kept it down, so he turned his eyes upward to see Kyo and Katria fighting in front of them. He saw Mir try to stand up but Yuki reached over and pushed her head down to make sure she didn't get it cut off.

Kyo and Katria were sharing blow for blow. Both of them stopped for a breath, minor cuts and scrapes covered their bodies, but Kyo's stab wound was still bleeding profusely making him more and more tired.

'Damn I need a new plan.' Katria thought. 'Even with my speed and his wound, were too evenly matched. I need something to use against him!' Her eyes fell on Yuki who was covering Mir against the force of the wind from their speed. 'Perfect.' Katria sent one of her daggers at Kyo, who dodged it, then ran. In seconds flat she reached the two teenagers and before Kyo or Mir could do anything Katria had Yuki in her grasp with her other dagger to his throat.

Yuki felt himself get lifted up by his shirt and set on his feet. The next thing he knew his arm was being twisted behind his back and cold steel was on his neck. He opened his eyes to see Katria's arm holding the dagger and gasped. Yuki immediately began to struggle against her hold.

Kyo saw Yuki in front of Katria and he froze where he was.

Katria smiled as she saw Kyo stop. She pushed up on Yuki's arm behind his back to make him stop struggling and succeeding in making him yell out. "Good," Katria grinned as she whispered in Yuki's ear. "Now just behave and you won't get hurt." To prove her point she made a small, but deep, cut running down his temple to his check with her dagger. Yuki gritted his teeth against the pain.

Kyo grimaced; this wasn't good. Originally he'd just attack and try to get around Yuki, but two things stopped him form doing so. A) He had no help at the moment and B) he was way to slow due to loss of blood. A wave of dizziness hit him like a rock but he pushed it aside.

Yuki saw Kyo waver and figured his situation wasn't good. What had made its way into his brain was that this girl was a murderer, and she had some sort of bad encounter with Kyo. Oh man, he going to kill the damn cat if both of them made it out of here alive. He shifted trying to get out of Katria's grasp but this time when she pulled on his arm she almost ripped it out of its socket. Yuki yelled out as the pain shot through his arm.

"Make it easier on yourself kid." Katria said. "Stop struggling and be quite."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Yuki seethed. Katria's eyebrows arched up. "Just have everyone you hate bow down to you?"

"Yes, I would like that," Katria smiled. "But I will kill you if I have to. Which is a shame, you're actually kinda cute." She put her lips to Yuki's cut and licked off some of his blood from it making him shiver.

Kyo saw his opening when Katria leaned over Yuki. He ran forward and leapt up withdrawing his last dagger from his pants. He was surprised when he wasn't the only one who attacked. Beside Katria, Mir found her last bit of energy and jumped up. Behind her Aka and Liam ran towards her both of their palms glowing.

Katria saw them and laughed. 'WHAT IDIOTIC FOOLS!' she thought to herself. "You've served your purpose." She said to Yuki and threw him to the ground cutting him across the neck but not deeply.

Yuki, who had seen the others jump in, hit the ground and stayed there temporarily ignoring the pain in his neck.

Kyo, Mir, Aka and Liam charged forward and attacked Katria all at once. Katria stood there letting them come at her. Finally before they reached her she raised her hands towards the sky and the clouds started to shift colours. The sky turned black and the clouds changed to a mauve colour. Lightning streaked across the sky before it came together in one spot in the sky above the clearing then came striking to the ground.

Kyo and the others skidded to a halt in time to see the lightning form into a ball in Katria's hands. "TIME TO DIE!" She yelled before she let the lightning spread out across the field hitting Kyo, Mir and the twins. Yuki ducked his head down even farther, but being at Katrias feet he didn't get hit. Kiko and Misa landed beside their Mistress before the lightning struck and were protected by her.

All four of their screams echoed throughout the field as the lightning coursed through their bodies. Mir was sent flying backwards and hit her head on a large boulder that surrounded the lake, making her hit the ground out cold. Akaisha and Liam both glowed as the last bit of energy left their bodies, making them transform back into their teenage forms. They too fell to the ground unconscious. Kyo was the last to fall, his body felt like it was on fire and his wound was spread open even farther. He hit the ground with a thud letting the darkness overcome him at last.

Katria smiled as all of her prey went down. She knew they weren't dead, but she would settle for this for now, She had bigger fish to fry at the moment and their wounds would not allow them to move for a while.

"Mistress should we go now?" Kiko asked bowing to Katria.

Katria looked at her then to the sky, which had returned to its normal colour again. "I suppose so." She turned around to walk away but Misa stopped her.

"Mistress, what about him?" Misa asked pointing to Yuki who had gotten up and crawled over to Mir who had been the closest to him.

"Oh Mr. Cutie pie?" Katria said in a happy voice. "He's still alive. Let's bring him back to the castle then we can torture him for fun." She offered excited.

"But mistress Don't you have enough victims?" Kiko stated.

"Yes, I suppose so." Sighed Katria. "Just knock him out like the others."

"Yes mistress." Misa bowed before she ran over to Yuki. Yuki looked up at her and jumped to his feet. "Don't bother, You couldn't beat me." Using her speed she got behind him and before he could turn around Misa hit Yuki on the back of the neck and he fell to the ground near Mir.

With a swirl of black lines the three evil demon women left the clearing and its unconscious occupants for the night.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kyo groaned. His entire body felt like a dead weight. He was just about to close his eyes and go back to the nice land of blackness and butterflies when he remembered what had just happened. Forcing his eyes open with another groan he got up on his hands and knees. Kyo looked around seeing his friends and his cousin lying a few feet away from him.

Noticing it was now night, Kyo knew he needed to get help. Slowly and painfully he crawled over to the others, thanking god that they were within arms reach of each other.

"Still alive?"

Kyo jumped at the voice thinking it was Katria again but was relived to see Liam looking up at him with his eyes open. "Hey…" he whispered unable to get his voice any higher.

"You shouldn't...be moving…around." Liam scolded as he tried to sit up but only managed to squirm on the ground.

"Oh…b-be quite. You can't even…you can't…even get up…" Kyo exclaimed. A wave of dizziness washed over Kyo and he lost his hold on the ground causing him to fall into it face first.

"Kyo?" He heard Liam call to him. "Kyo?" His own name rang in his ears giving him a headache. Fighting back the pain and feelings, or lack of, Kyo turned over and muttered to his friend. "Shut up…Liam. I… heard…you." He heard his friends sigh in relief. "Take your… brothers… hand…" he told the awake twin who complied with out question.

Glancing over at Yuki and Mir he saw that their arms were already crossed. With a sigh he took Liam's free hand in one of his and grabbed onto Yuki's hand with his other one. "Need…a…place…" Kyo muttered. "Make… safe…place." He added.

Liam understood and tried to think of a safe place where they could get help. Shigures house? No, Honda-san was there. The Sohma main house? No Akito, the bastard was there. Kings palace? No too crowded with mortals. Kazuma-Dono? Perfect. Their master could protect them. He just hoped it was to far for Kyo to Jump to.

"Kazuma-Dono's." Liam answered.

Kyo opened his eyes at Liam's suggestion. It was a good one, even he probably wouldn't have thought about it. Closing his eyes, Kyo pictured the dojo in his mind. With a silent prayer that he actually made it there, Kyo summoned up the rest of his energy. With a reassuring squeeze in his hand from Liam, Kyo and the others disappeared from the clearing. The only record they had been there was the blood-covered grass, strewn weapons, and two large unconscious demons by the name of Wilfred and Bill laying at the edge of the woods.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Meanwhile back at the house…

Tohru stood outside Shigures house waiting for the Yuki, Kyo and the others to return. They had been gone for over four hours and she was worried sick.

She jumped when the door opened behind her and Shigure walked out. A serious expression was engraved on his face.

Tohru noticed it and stepped back so she was beside the dog. "What's the matter Shigure-san?" She asked.

Shigure narrowed his eyes and used his nose to sniff the night air. "Nothing to worry about I'm sure." At Tohru's anxious look, he continued. "For a while now, I've smelt blood in the air. But it's strange; the smell has suddenly gone."

Tohru's eyes went wide as she gasped and took a step back. "You don't think… Is it Shoma-kuns? What about Kyo-kuns? Mir-Chans? Liam-kuns? Aka-kuns?" Tears came to the corner of her eyes as she imagined the worst possibility in her mind.

Shigure gave her a warm smile and patted her on the head. "Don't worry my little flower. I'm sure it's not theirs." Shigure said trying to calm Tohru down while trying to convince himself at the same time. "I'm sure it's just the scent of the demon thing they set out to kill."

"I hope so." Tohru stated as she turned to watch the woods for any signs of the others. To her surprise Shigure stayed with her.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kazuma was just putting away the last of the blocks that his students had been using for practicing when he felt a ringing in his ears. Setting the block down he looked around trying to figure out what made the ringing. He was about to go back to moving the block when a flash of bright, white light filled the room.

When the light dimmed, Kazuma whipped around to see five unconscious teenagers lying on his dojo floor.

Immediately he recognized them, "Yuki, Mirialla? Liam and Akaisha? Kyo?" He whispered in a daze before he snapped to attention and ran over to them, bending over Kyo first.

"Sensei?"

Kazuma looked up as he heard someone speak. He looked over to see Liam struggling to stand up and the dojo master went to his side to help him sit up. "Liam-Kun?" He whispered to the boy. "Don't try to move to much. You'll be okay."

Liam nodded and raised his hand to point to Kyo. "Get him… help. The wound…in his stomach." Liam's hand fell to the floor as he fell out of consciousness. Kazuma set him back on the floor after he saw the boy had no life threatening injuries. Afraid, he turned to Kyo to see his hands clasped together with one of Liam's and the other in Yuki's. He shifted over to sit beside his former student. Unclasping Kyo's hands hurriedly Kazuma flipped Kyo over so he was facing upwards.

Kazuma drew a sharp intake of breath as he saw Kyo's wound and how pale his face was. A small pool of blood had already formed on his floor. Pushing back the lump in his throat Kazuma stood up and ran directly for the phone. One phone call later and Hatori was on the way. If it had been anyone except Kyo or Yuki he would have called an ambulance, but it looked like Kyo would transform any moment now because his body would be to weak to hold his human form.

Kazuma hurried back to Kyo, Yuki and the others. Checking over the others, the only one with a serious injury was Kyo. Taking a towel from the closet he applied pressure to Kyo's wound to try to stop the trace amount of bleeding. Hearing footsteps Kazuma looked up hopefully. And sure enough Hatori Sohma walked into the room followed by a clueless looking Ayame.

Ayames clueless look left his face as soon he saw his brother lying unconscious on the floor. "Yuki!" he yelled running over to his younger brother and dropped down beside him. Ayame looked his younger brother over but his eyes were drawn to the cut going down his cheek.

"Kazu-san what happened to them?" Ayame asked Kazuma who was watching Hatori.

"I don't know." The dojo master replied sadly. "One moment I was putting away the blocks," he pointed to the object in question. "Then they came out of nowhere. I'd been so long I forgot what it was." Kazuma looked back to Kyo. "It was Kyo's Jump technique."

"His jump?" Hatori asked angrily. "When he was wounded this badly? What an idiot." He continued to try to patch up Kyo's stab wound.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Two hours later…

Hatori stepped out of the room Kazuma had prepared for Kyo. He had managed to heal Kyo to the best of his ability and he was amazed that the boy hadn't transformed during any of it. The cat was sleeping peacefully now, with no threat to his life. Before walking into the main room of the dojo Hatori stopped by to check on the other four whom had come back with Kyo. They were all fine; none of them had woken up but were sleeping peacefully.

"How is he?" Kazuma asked as he saw Hatori come in the room.

"He'll live" replied the solemn doctor. "Fifteen stitches in his stomach. Whoever stabbed him must have been extremely skilled or extremely lucky."

"But who would have wanted to stab Kyon? Or hurt Yuki, Mir-Chan, and the twins?" Ayame asked his voice holding a sad note to it.

"Or more importantly," Kazuma started.

"What were Mirialla, Akaisha and Liam doing back in town now anyway?" Hatori finished.

"We're here for the festival of the Eight Day's of Hell." A voice said from the doorway where Hatori had entered.

The three men looked up to see one of the twins standing in he doorway.

"You should be sleeping." Hatori scolded.

"Yhea, nice to see you too again Hatori-san." The twin muttered as he sat down beside Ayame.

"Liam." Kazuma turned to the boy. "You said you were here for the festival, so how did all of you end up beaten up."

Liam sighed. "Remember our dear demon friend from two years ago? The one all of us were fighting against?" The three of them nodded. "Guess who decided to rise from the grave and get her revenge on Kyo?"

"Katria." Hatori muttered. Ayame and Kazuma gasped as they looked at Liam.

"But I thought Sakura finished her off?" Ayame shouted not bothering to keep his voice down. "Sakura-chan died defeating her! We all saw it happen!"

"Ayame keep your voice down!" Kazuma told him.

Ayame started at him. "How can you tell me to keep my voice down? How can **you** be so calm?" Ayame stood up still yelling at Kazuma. "She was one of your students. She was Kyon's best friend and ours as well! And now we find out that the person who killed her is still alive. How do you expect me to keep calm." He stopped waiting for an answer.

"I don't expect you to keep calm, but yelling is not going to fix anything Ayaa." Liam spoke up breaking the silence. "But were going to find a way to fix this." Liam knew he sounded confident but he was also trying to convince himself it would be okay.

Ayame looked at the younger teen and sighed. He plopped back on the floor beside Hatori and put his chin in his hand and rested his elbow on his knee. "So what do we do know? Do we fight them again?"

"I will." Hatori spoke up as he looked at Liam. "But I'm not sure if Akito should be informed about this."

Liam's face contorted with anger. "That bastards not dead yet?" he asked baring his fangs. "I should go and drain him of what blood he has left!"

"You're not going anywhere." Kazuma said as he flicked Liam in the side of the temple. Liam fell over tears coming down the side of his face.

"Owe." Yipped Liam. "Why did you do that master?"

"See, you barely have any energy, I'm amazed you could stay awake this long." Kazuma said helping his former student to his feet. "It's 12:00 so you're going back to bed and we'll finish talking in the morning." He led the Vampire back to his room and then came back.

"So much for the peace of the last two years." Kazuma sighed. "Guess we better break out the old weapons again."

No one spoke until they heard the phone ring. Weary Kazuma got up to answer it before it woke anybody up.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Ahh Kazuma-san you're still awake. Good!" Shigures voice shouted over the phone. "I so hope I wouldn't be waking you up."

"No, it's only 12:00 I wouldn't be asleep by now." Kazuma sighed as Shigure started to apologize. "Never mind I wasn't asleep, Now what did you want?"

He heard Shigure sigh then say, "I know it's kind of odd, but a few of Kyo's friends came over today and they took him and Yuki-kun out and they haven't come back yet. Tohru-chan is worried about them and I was wondering if they happened to have whined up at the dojo."

Kazuma switched ears with the phone and answered. "Yhea, they're here-" he was cut off as he heard Shigure call to Tohru and tell her that he had found them. "But Shigure…" He was ignored. "Shigure!" Ignored again. "SHIGURE! PAY ATTENTION!" He yelled finally getting the dogs attention. Kazuma lowered his voice as he continued to explain about what had happened to Kyo, Yuki and the others.

In the other room Ayame heard Kazuma shout and he turned to Hatori, "And he tells me to keep my voice down." He stated. Hatori just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777


	8. Diary entries and a ghostly friend

Chapter (8) Diary entries and a ghostly friend

Yuki rolled over. He felt like crap, to put it lightly. He opened his eyes to see two figures above him. One of them had silver hair and the other brown.

"Good morning dearest younger brother. I'm so happy that you are okay." Ayame said as he saw Yuki's eyes open.

Yuki groaned as he heard Ayames voice and he closed his eyes ready to go back to sleep but a small laugh made him look up again. He sat up to see Tohru and his brother beside him.

"I'm glad you're okay Yuki-kun." Tohru said smiling at him. Yuki smiled back and looked around.

"Hunh? How'd I'd get here?" Yuki asked rubbing his sore neck but stopped when he felt the bandages there.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Ayame asked still happy that his brother was okay.

"Umm...lighting… and Kyo was fighting somebody." Yuki answered.

"I see." Ayame stood up and headed for the door. "Haa-san he's awake!" he called out in the hallway then cheerfully jumped back to sit beside his brother. Hatori appeared in the door a few seconds later.

"How do you feel?" the doctor asked as he checked on Yuki's temple and neck.

"Like crap, but besides the point, what happened?" Yuki asked as Hatori changed the bandages on the rat.

"I'm not quite sure. But I suspect we'll get all the information if Kyo wakes up." Hatori replied.

"When he wakes up." Ayame corrected giving Hatori a glare.

"All I'm saying is that that wound was deep. He may be out for the next day or two."

"Don't be such a downer Hatori-san." A new voice said from the door. They looked up to see Mirialla leaning against the door looking like she just crawled out of bed… which she had. "Morning everyone." She greeted as she sat down next to Tohru then turned to Hatori. "Aka and Liam are awake. They're out talking with Kazuma-Dono."

"I see." Hatori stood up and walked out of the room. Ayame got up and was about to follow him out when he turned back to his brother.

"Why don't you get changed and come to the kitchen. I'm sure you're hungry." Ayame said as he disappeared after Hatori. Mir and Tohru left him so he could get changed.

When he was done he walked out into the hallway. He walked around trying to fine the kitchen and sort out his memories from last night. He got as far as when he saw Katria summon the lightning when he walked straight into a door. "Ouch. Dumb thing." He cursed. He stood back up and noticed a small piece of paper attached to the door.

Written on the paper were the words 'Accursed beings of demon lore, no longer may you past by this door.' in Japanese. In true curiosity-killed-the-cat- fashion Yuki reached down and opened the door. Stepping inside he left the door open behind him.

Yuki gasped. All around him was a mass collection of weapons, artifacts and books. Stuffed in the corner was a large desk with papers on it. Walking over to the desk Yuki looked through the papers reading bits and pieces. One entry caught his eye.

'_February 23rd, _

Reinforcements had arrived but no amount of hunters or slayers could defeat her forces. It seems she's impossible to beat her. I worried that the children are at their limit. Mirialla is no longer able to fight; her arm is broken and three of her ribs. Vampiria has had his fill of blood to last him a lifetime. Akaisha has been trying to take up where Mirialla had left off. Our only hope now I suppose is left with Kyo and Sakura. I pray each night that those two will be safe. I pray that their plan will succeed and the demons will be forced back. The Shoma children and families have been placed in hiding. My heart goes out to those Shoma's who lost their lives and to the twins' parents. May Hilliana and Dakota rest in peace and forever never leave their children. The twins are upset I can see it whenever I look in their eyes, but their will hasn't wavered yet. I know it's only a matter of time before we have to give up our stances and fall back.

_Lord please help Kyo and Sakura in their plans or it may be too late and he demons will take control of Japan._

Yuki's heart raced. It was a journal entry, and it spoke of Kyo, Mir, Aka and who he believed to be Liam. He was the only Vampirian he knew. But he was confused. What plan to rid Japan of the demons? The date was marked for two years ago. He would remember something like this. _'The Sohma children and families have been placed in hiding.'_ He defiantly would remember something like that. Unless he was forced to forget it; Hatori!

Know more then ever he wanted answers. Searching through the papers he came across another piece of paper. The writing was different but it was still a journal entry.

'_February 28th,_

… _I'm not sure how to write this…how does one go about writing about their best friends death. Today was the last day of fighting for all of us. But today was Sakuras' last day of all. Katria killed her… I'm worried about Kyo. He hasn't spoken to anyone; he hasn't even changed his clothes. The clothes that are stained so badly with Sakura's blood. He hasn't eaten. I know that he loved her, but it would kill Sakura even more to know what he was acting like. It hit us all pretty hard. We all thought she was invincible. We were wrong. We tried to save her. We tried so hard… we tried to fucking hard to save her. Kyo even transformed to his night form to try. Even as an angel he couldn't do it. Everything was hopeless. But Kyo out of his rage managed to destroy Katria. Everyone is holding a celebration later and a funeral service for Sakura. _

_Liam, Aka, and Kyo and Myself have agreed that these eight days of fighting shall be called 'The Eight Days of Hell.' We have signed it below to make sure that anyone who reads the entries of these past eight days will know the pain of losing the one they loved the most. Should these entries ever be discovered by a mortal, one not cursed by the hands of god himself, should he show us that he can fight he will then fight with us if the demons ever arise again. _

Below the last paragraph were Kyo, Akaisha, Liam and Mirialla's signatures.

'Okay. I think I'm done here.' Yuki said to himself as he set down the paper. He was about to turn and leave when something else caught his eye. Trying not to give into temptation Yuki started to walk away from the desk but something was calling him back. Fighting with his common sense his curiosity won and he turned around and walked back to the desk.

Above all the paper was a large purple box. Opening it he saw a necklace with a pendant on it. The pendant was an oval diamond with an angel wing coming out each side of it. Yuki held it up so it was level with his eyes. The diamond sparkled in the sunlight that was coming in the window. It was beautiful.

Looking back at the box he saw a letter that had writing on it. Picking it up he saw it was addressed to Kyo. He wanted to read it but it was still closed so somebody would know if he read it.

"Excuse me."

Yuki nearly jumped out of his skin when somebody spoke behind him. He turned to see the room just as empty as it was when he walked in. Yuki took a step forward the letter and necklace still in his hands.

"Uh, um, hello?" Yuki stuttered to the emptiness. No one answered him so he turned around to put the things away and leave. 'Maybe I hit my head harder then I thought.' He thought to himself.

"Hey, don't leave, I was talking to you!" The voice said again this time a bit more demanding. Yuki whipped around to see a girl about thirteen behind him. She had waist length pink hair and red eyes. She was wearing a white dress that was flowing out behind her. Or it should have in flowing out behind her; then she would have looked like an angel. Instead the girl was fighting with a small winged creature. "Stop it. Damn you, you stupid pixie." She yelled then turned to Yuki. "Sorry I'll be with you in a minute." She swatted at the creature but the flying pixie ducked and pulled on her dress. The girl had had enough. She swatted at it again and hit it the floor and she stepped on it. "Ha, take that you damned winged beast." She stepped on it repeatedly then it disappeared.

She turned to Yuki then whipped around trying to straighten out her appearance. "Oh, screw It." she muttered as she turned to Yuki who sweatdropped. "Uh, hi, sorry about that." she said.

Yuki stuttered. "Uh, th-th-that's ok." 'This girls insane.' He thought to himself.

The girl walked up to him and opened his hand. She took the letter and looked at it. "Guess he never found it." She whispered. "Stupid idiot!" She yelled suddenly throwing the letter on the desk. She proceeded to yell horrible insults and uncivil words about someone. Yuki could have sworn he had heard kyos' name and 'stupid orange cat' in their somewhere between the insults and vulgar words.

Yuki's stifled laugh brought the girl out of her rant and she blushed. "Sorry I guess I got a little carried away." She walked back and picked up the letter. "Hey Yuki do you think you could do a dead girl a favor?"

"Hunh?" Yuki asked as he looked up at the pink-hair girl. "Sure."

"Great." The girl cheered. "Give this to Kyon, and the necklace also. And tell him to get his ass out of bed and come visit me again soon. Also that I forgive him for not coming to see me if he has to fight Katria again."

"Uhh… OK, I think I can do that. If he's still alive, I mean." Yuki added.

"Oh puah, he'll be fine. A little stab wound like that won't stop the stupid cat from doing anything." She laughed.

Yuki stared at the girl. He was officially scared now. Not only was this girl now transparent she was almost always having a mood swing. One second she would be all hyper then she'd be apologizing. She was like a mood swingy Momiji.

The girl stopped laughing and turned back to Yuki. "Anyway all you have to do is give that stuff to Kyo and everything will be okay." She smiled. "I think I might come along with you."

"Why don't you just give it to him then?" Yuki asked if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Because I kinda can't. As of right now you're the only person I've talked to for the last two years." The girl answered sarcastically.

Yuki was taken aback. "But, For two years? How?" he asked confused.

"Cause if you haven't noticed yet you stupid rat, I'm dead!" The girl yelled. Yuki raised his eyebrows as if he just noticed that fact. "I mean come on, how many transparent people do you meet?"

"Not many, I guess I just wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

"Ah it's okay. So if you're dead why don't you leave here and go up to heaven or go haunt somebody?" Yuki asked.

The girl got an evil glint in her eye. "Trust me Yuki-kun, I've tried to leave. I've tried to haunt my friends but I can't." At Yuki's look she continued. "There's this stupid rule that if a ghost of a powerful person stays in one place to long, they get stuck there. I think Kazuma-san said it was because their spirit waves get attached to the objects in the room or something. I think I fell asleep during that class. Actually I think the only one who didn't sleep through that class was Aka-chan."

"Oh." Yuki muttered. "Wait a minute. How do you know Kazuma-san? Or Aka-kun and Kyo for that matter?"

The girl looked at him confused. "You mean Kyo never told anyone about the eight days…" She left off her eye twitching. "Of course not! The stupid neko!" she yelled suddenly then calmed down and continued to whisper to herself. "The stupid twits how could they. But of course they did sign that silly little paper. I swear I'm going to kill him…" she trailed off and stared at Yuki.

Yuki stepped back as he saw the same evil glare in the pink girls' eye as before. Something told him he wasn't going to like what was going to happen next.

"Oh, Yuki-kunnnn!" She called in a singsong voice. "I have a new favor to ask you. Well actually it more leaning my something."

"Like…like what?" Yuki stuttered taking another step backwards.

" I need to borrow your Body! Please!" She pleaded

"WHAT!" Yuki cried staring at the girl, his eyes wide as cannon balls. "No!"

"PLEASE!" She pleaded again. "It's just till we get out of the room. I can't leave unless I leave in somebody's body."

"What do you mean?"

"I need to take control of your body in order for me to leave the room. My spirit's been here to long; I've become permanently attached to the room." The girl explained. "But if I take control of your body then my spirit will become unattached because my waves are being stopped by your waves so I can leave with out being pulled back." She cheered happily.

Yuki swallowed not understanding a word of what the girl had just said. "But wouldn't that be a little odd? A girl in a boys body?"

"Perhaps, but it'll be for like not even a minute." The girl said going teary eyed. "Please Yuki." She made her bottom lip quiver to prove how desperate she was.

Yuki thought about it. She seemed so desperate, and she looked like she was going to cry. How could he say no? He sighed. "Fine. I guess. But only till we leave the room." Yuki said.

The girl smiled. "Thank you! THANK YOU SO MUCH! If I wasn't go-through-able I'd hug you." She cried happily. She stepped forward closer to Yuki. "Now just close your eyes, you may feel a slight tingling feeling but that's just me."

Yuki closed his eyes then opened one of them looking back at the spirit. "This isn't make my soul disappear is it?" he asked.

"No." the girl answered. "I'll just be a voice in the back of your head that can control your body and when we leave the room I'll exit you." She told him. "Now close your eyes."

Yuki shut his eyes again. As he waited he felt a small tingling feeling go through his body.

'_Okay you can open your eyes now.' _ The girls' voice echoed in his mind.

Yuki opened his eyes. Everything was the same but the feeling that something was off was eating at the corner of his mind.

'It's just cause your not use to me being here is all. Don't worry." The girls' voice replied to his thoughts.

"Can you read my-?" Yuki started but the girl answered him before he could finish.

'_Read your mind? No. It's just because we share the same brain. I can hear your thoughts.' _ She told him. _'Here I'm going to move now.' _

Yuki felt his legs move but he wasn't the one moving them. It was the strangest feeling he had ever experienced. As Yuki past by a dresser he saw a sword lying on it and he felt himself stop.

'_Hey Yuki, Could I just?_

"No, go to the door."

'But I just wanna touch it. Please. It'll only take me a second.' 

"But you said we'd go right to the door."

'I know it's just I haven't touched it in two years.'

She moved Yuki's body over to the dresser and picked up the sword. _'I forgot how heavy it could feel.'_ She muttered. Unsheathing the blade of the sword using Yuki's body she swung it around gracefully and struck a pose. _'Oh I missed doing that!' _She chimed happily.

"That was pretty cool." Yuki agreed as he sheathed the sword again and headed for the door. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

'I took plenty of lessons.'

Yuki nodded and was about to step outside the door when another thought hit him.

"By the way what's you're name?" Yuki asked the girl in his body

'_Oh, my name. It's Sakura.' _She replied happily._ 'Sakura Ohyama. Please to meet you Yuki.'_


	9. Confrontation with Akito

Chapter (9) Confrontation with Akito

Hatori walked out of Kyo's room with a sigh. The cat still hadn't woken up yet and he was just a little worried. Mirialla ran up to him as he left the doorway.

"How's he doing?" She asked. She had gotten her wounds fairly easy. She had only received a concussion from getting blown against a rock.

"He'll be okay." Hatori responded then turned to the girl. "Although I would like a full explanation as to what happened. If it was truly a demon or not."

"Okay, I'll get the twins we can explain it better together." Mir said as she turned to head back down the hall to try and find the twins.

"Oh and if you find Yuki tell him that Honda-sans' looking for him." Hatori added to Mir's retreating back.

Mir waved him off not hearing a word of what he had just said. She wandered around the dojo with no luck in finding either Liam or Akaisha. She went around a corner and bumped into someone.

POOF

A cloud of gray smoke appeared in front of her as she fell backwards. She looked up but, not seeing anything, she looked at the ground in front of her. At her feet was a small gray rat in a pile of clothes.

"Hehe, Sorry Yuki-kun, didn't see you there." Mir smiled innocently as she removed Yuki's shirt from on top of the rat.

"That's okay Mir-chan. I didn't see you coming around the corner." Yuki said as he climbed away from his clothes. He had to strain his neck backward to see Mir's face.

Mir laughed as she watched Yuki fall over back ward from trying to see upwards so far. "Here let me help you." She cooed as she knelt down and picked Yuki up. Mir set him back down on his feet and as soon as she did Yuki transformed back into a human.

Mir and Yuki both turned red as a beat and they both whipped around to hide their embarrassment.

Yuki quickly pulled on his clothes but realized Mir still had his shirt in her hands. "Uh, M-Mir," he stuttered. "Can I have my shirt back please?" he asked.

Mir blushed as she looked down at her hands. Yuki's black shirt was still in her hands. Putting it behind her back and trying not to look at the half naked boy behind her she apologized. "Hehe, sorry. Here." She felt Yuki take the shirt and she turned around. Mir's ears twitched on the top of her head as she watched Yuki pull the shirt over his head. Before it was pulled down all the way he saw a bunch of old scars across his body.

Deciding to not invade his privacy, which if she wasn't already so embarrassed she would have asked straight out, she just searched for a new topic to talk about when she remember she had to find the twins.

"Well sorry about that." Mir said cheerfully. "I have to go find the twins." She started to jog off when she remembered one more thing. "Oh and I think Honda-san was looking you. Well bye!" With that she disappeared around a corner.

Yuki watched her leave the blush still implanted on his cheeks. He was so immersed in watching the last bit of her silver hair swing around the corner that he had pretty much forgotten the other person floating around him until she spoke up.

"You_liiikkkeee_her!" Sakura teased him from behind his back scaring the rat.

"Wh-what? No I don't!" Yuki defended himself but he couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks.

"Oh yes you do! Oh I can't wait to tell Kyo!" Sakura cheered dancing around Yuki. She twirled around on one foot and sighed. "Ah, young love." She threw rose petals at him and continued to dance.

"Excuse me? I'm older that you, so would you stop it?" Yuki asked coldly as he waved some of the petals out of his face. "And where in the world did the flower petals come from?"

Sakura shrugged and laughed. "Oh all right. Spoil sport." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know I find it hard to believe that you were a powerful night creature." Yuki said. "You act like a child."

"Gee thanks." Sakura replied coming into step with Yuki as he began to walk down the hall. "I act like a child by the way, because I'm only fourteen." She explained. "I'd be sixteen this September. But I had to go and die. DAMN YOU KATRIA! All I ever wanted was to get my drivers license and marry Kyo!" She cried then covered her mouth. "Oops did I say that last part out loud?"

Yuki nodded and smiled as Sakuras' face turned deep red. 'Well at least somebody loves him besides Kagura.' Yuki thought.

"You mean that twink of a girl who always followed him around when we were younger?" Sakura asked as she remembered the boar that had always tried to steal her boyfriend.

"Twink?" Yuki asked.

"Don't ask, we were young kids who couldn't say the bad words. So Kazuma made up the word 'twink', except I think I was the only one who ever used it." Sakura explained.

"Oh." Yuki replied thinking this situation couldn't be any weirder. But he was proven wrong when Sakura proceeded to put rose petals on top of his hair. 'Good thing people won't be able to see those.'

Sakura smiled as she heard Yuki's thought. 'If only he knew.' She thought.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Yuki-kun, why are there rose petals in your hair?" Tohru asked eyeing the flowers with suspicion.

Yuki raised his hands and brushed them off his head giving the floating apparition beside him a glare.

Sakura sweatdropped and looked around at the main dojo floor as Yuki and Tohru continued to talk. It hadn't changed a bit since she was last here. She glided over to a little section that was used as a prayer place. She took a look at the sword that was placed there and laughed. The dent she had put in the sheath when she about six was still there.

Flashback

It was late at night and two small figures rose from their beds and crept into the main floor of the dojo. The little boy had short orange hair and was wearing his new blue pajamas. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he followed the girl in front of him. The girl had shoulder length pink hair and wore a red nightdress that reached her ankles. She had a determined look in her eye as she made sure no one was in the room.

"Come on Sak. This is so silly." The boy complained. "Why are we up in the middle of the night anways…" he was cut off by his own yawn.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport Kyo. I just want to see **it**." Sakura said as she crossed the room dragging the little boy behind her.

"But Sakura." Kyo whined. "Shishou told us not to touch **it.**"

"Don't worry. Shishou will never know we even touched it." Sakura said as she picked up the new sword that was used as an offering. "It's so heavy." She cooed as she felt her blood rush. She began to swing it around like crazy.

"Please don't swing that around me." Kyo said as he covered his head with his hands and ducked to the ground.

"What don't you trust me with it?" Sakura asked turning around swinging the sheathed blade behind her.

"No." Kyo replied standing up.

WACK

The sheath connected with the side of Kyo's head and started to crack. Pieces of wood splinted off of the sheath and Sakura gasped.

"Like I said," Kyo said. "No I don't…Ow-" Kyo never finished his sentence as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor out cold.

"Oh no!" cried Sakura as she ran and put the sword back and rushed over to her friend. "Kyo? Kyo!" she called. He didn't wake up but instead Sakura heard him snore loudly. "You silly twink. You're lucky you have such a hard head." She hoisted him up by one arm and helped him back to his bedroom.

End flashback

Sakura laughed to herself as she remembered. Those were the days.

"What's so funny?" she heard Yuki ask behind her. She noticed Tohru had left the room.

"Nothing much, just remembering how hard Kyo's head was." She pointed to the dent. Shishou had found out the next day when she had went running to him when Kyo wouldn't wake up.

"I see."

"Yhea-" Sakura's ears suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps. She smelt the air; her fox ears lay flat on her head as she growled. "We have a guest out in the hallway."

"Who is it? Is it Katria?" Yuki asked.

The low growling in Sakura's throat continued as she answered. "Send him away, he's not welcome here."

Yuki looked to the door as it slid open. He gasped and saw Akito walk into the room; following behind him was Hatori, Kazuma, Shigure, Ayame, Tohru and the twins, who looked exceptionally, pissed off. Hatori and Ayame both had a hand on one of the twins' shoulder to hold them back from doing anything.

Akito looked surprised to see Yuki standing in the middle of the dojo but that look quickly changed to a fake joy. "Yuki. How nice it is to see you." He took a step forward closer to the rat leaving the crowd behind him.

Yuki froze; Akito was the last person he expected to walk through the door.

'_Will you do something?'_ He heard Sakura's angry voice beside him.

Yuki didn't answer her. He was rooted to the spot with fear.

'_Well if your not going to do anything then move over!'_ Sakura scolded as she took Yuki's monetarily lapse to take control over his body.

Yuki was jerked back to reality when he felt Sakuras spirit enter his body. When he tried to get control back he found Sakura stopping him from doing so.

'Sakura give me my body back!' Yuki said to her mentally.

'_Not until you learn to grow a backbone and stand up to this fucking asshole!' _Sakura growled. _'And I have a little revenge to extract myself. So stop fighting me, it's useless!' _

Yuki gave up but not without a warning to the girl. 'Don't do anything to bad cause it's going to get pinned on me!'

'_You don't have to worry…much.' _Sakura laughed as she took complete control over Yuki's body.

In the time it took for Sakura to convince Yuki, Akito had walked over to Yuki's body and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You were hurt?" Akito said noticing the bandages.

Sakura shuttered under his touch even if was on Yuki's body. She brushed his hand off, took a step back and looked him in the eye. "Yes, And no thanks to you." She said in Yuki's voice.

Akito raised an eyebrow. Staring into Yuki's eyes he noticed something was different. Then he realized, the fear that was there before was gone! In its place was a deep look of anger and confidence. "Oh? Grown a backbone have we? Speaking back to your elders."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "No, I'm still working that, I just feel like a different person today. That and I don't feel like putting up with your crap anymore." Ignoring Yuki's groan in the back of her mind she smiled.

Akito's anger boiled as he saw Yuki, Sakura, smile. "How dare you speak back to me!" He raised his hand and brought it down to Yuki's face to slap him. But before his hand could connect Sakura brought up Yuki's hand and blocked his palm.

Everyone behind the head of the Sohma house gasped.

"Is Yuki defying Akito-Sama?" Shigure asked appalled.

Ayame next to him nodded and smiled. "At least somebody is."

The others nodded to speechless to talk. Suddenly the door opened behind them scaring everyone. Mir burst through the door panting.

"There you are!" She yelled at Liam and Akaisha who glared at her. "Do you have any idea how long I-"

"Be quite Mirialla!" They said interrupting her, as she looked at them confused. They pointed to Yuki and Akito, who had dropped his hand. She gasped and her confused look changed into one of anger.

"What's **_he_** doing here?" She asked as she shut the door quietly behind her.

Tohru and Shigure were taken back by Mir's sudden change in attitude.

"He's here because he wanted to know what was going on between the demons and us." Hatori answered.

"I don't believe that." Liam said as solemn as ever.

"Me either." Agreed his brother.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sakura watched as Akito battled with himself on what to do. She knew he wanted to attack her and she was going to let him. She had waited two years for this and no way was she going to miss the chance to beat Akito Sohma to a pulp.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to discipline me?" she taunted. "Don't you want to show how much greater you are then I am? That's what you always told every time I saw you in the summer."

Akito listened to Sakura taunt him in Yuki's body and he wasn't going to take it. He could not let him badmouth him like this. The others might get ideas. But he was confused by something. What did he mean by '_every time I saw you in the summer'_? Pushing the thought from his mind he stepped forward.

"That's enough out of you Yuki." Akito said in a strained voice.

"Oh?" Sakura smiled. "What are you going to do if I don't stop? What if I tell everyone here that you worked along side Kat-"

Sakura's comment was cut off as Akito's fist connected with the side of Yuki's face. She stumbled backward clutching Yuki's cheek. She took her hand away to see blood.

'_Sorry Yuki this might sting a little_.' She said mentally.

'Yhea you think. Just don't get me killed.' Yuki said back as he let Sakura fight.

"Heh, Cheap shot." Sakura muttered as she stood up straight.

Akito raised his hand. "I told you. Do not speak ill of your elders. It will come back to haunt you."

"Nothing haunts me anymore Akito, Not even you." Sakura said as she took a step backwards and got into a fighting stance.

Akito smiled. "Do you intend to fight me Yuki?"

"Are you going to leave now?"

"No."

"Then yes, I am. If you leave now I won't harm you."

Akito's cold hard laugh echoed throughout the silent room. "You harm me? You couldn't lay a finger on me!"

"Wanna bet?"

Akito stopped laughing at Yuki's voice. The boy just stood in the fighting stance ready to challenge him not acting one bit scared.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Something's not right." Mir said as she watched Yuki.

"You see it too?" Liam asked. Mir nodded.

"It's his stance." Aka said as he looked over the scene on the floor. "Recognize it?"

Liam and Mir looked at the younger boy then to Yuki, straining to remember where they saw it before.

Mir gasped. "Oh my god. That stance is exactly like hers!"

"It **is** her stance." Aka said. "Sakura's 'Ceal Dance' stance. The stance she always used in her dance routines and whenever she fought."

"What are you talking about?" Shigure asked confused by Aka's explanation.

"Some how Yuki learned Sakura's most used fighting stance." Liam said.

Shigure raised both eyebrows and looked at Tohru who looked just as lost as he felt.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Akito stepped forward. "I will not tolerate such disrespect." He said.

"Then learn to bastard." Sakura cursed.

Akito rushed forward and brought his fist towards Yuki who mildly sidestepped it. Whipping around Akito went to kick Yuki's feet out from under him but Sakura jumped and did a flip to land behind him. Sakura gave Akito a push from behind making him fall into a wall.

"Your pathetic." Sakura growled. "What happen to all those quaint demon powers you had? Did your dumb illness make your body to weak to hold them in any longer? The same illness you got from stealing the powers in the first place."

Akito stood up with help from the wall and looked to Sakura. "How did you know about them!" he shouted. "None of you knew! How did you find out!"

Sakura ignored him and walked over to the sword she was staring at earlier. Anger shone in Yuki's eyes reflecting her own emotions. Sakura picked up the sword and took off the sheath. Staring back at Akito Yuki's eyes were now as red like Sakuras. Throwing the sheath aside she raised the sword.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Tohru gasped as Yuki raised the sword. Her legs grew weak and couldn't support her weight making her fall to the floor.

Hatori and the others stood shocked unable to do anything. Ayame turned to Hatori.

"We have to make him stop." Ayame said looking worried. "I know he hates Akito but not even Yuki would resort to killing him."

"I agree." Hatori said.

"But since when did Yuki-kun learn how to use a sword?" Shigure asked as he turned to Kazuma who was watching the fight play out from beside him. "Did you teach him?"

Kazuma shook his head. "No I didn't. No one did." He smiled to himself when Shigure turned away. 'No I didn't teach him, although I did teach _her_, I wonder if it is…' He thought.

Tohru turned to Ayame. "How can we stop him?" she asked.

Mir, Liam, Aka, and the others turned to Ayame as well.

"I don't know." Ayame replied. He saw Yuki launch forward sword in front of him. He saw Akito's eyes widen in fright and he heard Tohru's strangled gasp beside him. Letting go of Liam's shoulder that he was holding onto to hold the twin back, Ayame ran forward to try and stop his brother from committing the murder of the head of the house.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sakura saw Ayame out of the corner of Yuki's eye. She could hear Yuki's complaint from her head but she ignored both of them and ran for Akito who was pressed against the wall. She knew Ayame wouldn't make it in time. For once, something would be avenged.

Something hard connected with Yuki's stomach making her draw in a sharp breath and drop the sword. Pain shot through her borrowed form as she collapsed. A strong arm caught her and she looked up. Staring up at the person who had punched her, she saw Kyo. He was holding Yuki up by one arm from hitting the floor.

"Ky-Kyo why?" she stuttered.

"Enough is enough Sakura." Kyo whispered so only she could hear him. "Give Yuki back his body."

"But, I was… so close…" she cried tears falling from Yuki's eyes.

"Sakura, Akito wasn't the one who killed you." Kyo told her. "It was the carelessness of another person." He paused as Ayame came closer to them. "It was me."

Sakura gasped. The little intake of breath expelled the last of her strength. Her spirit withdrew form Yuki's body and Yuki's spirit took back control of his own body.

Yuki immediately began to cough. "Ow." He groaned and suddenly felt himself fall to the floor. "OW!" he stared up at Kyo who had dropped him before he could get proper footing. "You couldn't have waiting a minute or two?"

Kyo looked at the rat on the floor. "No, I don't hold boys." He stated simply, a smirk on his face.

Yuki glared at him as his older brother and friends came up beside him.


	10. Acceptance and a Story

Chapter (10) Acceptance and a Story

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Mir, Liam, Akaisha, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame and Kazuma whipped around to see a very angry looking Akito Sohma. He was standing in front of them holding the sword that Sakura had dropped.

"Akito?" Hatori said taking a step forward. "Just clam down."

"JUST SHUT UP HATORI!" Akito screamed. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH THE ZODIAC, AND YOU DAMN NIGHT MONSTERS. YOUR ALL ABOMINATIONS THAT DO NOT BELONG ON THIS PLANET!"

Everyone was silent and Akito continued.

"Especially you Kyo." He said in a lower voice looking at the young boy. "You who is triply cursed by both God and Satan."

Kyo bristled as everyone turned to stare at him. "You shut your trap traitor!" The cat hissed.

"You shut up you little monster. I have tolerated your life to my limit. Anyone cursed by both the monster of the night and the Zodiac has no right to live." Akito seethed.

Kyo's face fell making his bangs cover his eyes. "Perhaps." He whispered to himself.

Kazuma shook his head and stepped forward. Placing a hand on his 'sons' shoulder he stared at the young man. "You think so poorly of him Akito. But it was Kyo who saved us all two years ago. He even saved your worthless ass minutes ago when he could have easily let Sakura's raging spirit destroy you."

Akito still glared at Kyo who was looking up at Kazuma thankfully.

"We also believe in Kyo. He is nothing like a monster even if he is cursed." Mir said coming up to stand beside the cat, which looked at the wolf, surprised by her declaration.

"Mir?" Kyo stuttered.

"Yhea, some friends we'd be if we just hung by and let you bad mouth our friends like that." Liam said as he swung an arm over Kyo's shoulder as his brother stood beside him.

"Guys?" Kyo felt like he could cry. Happiness spread though him as he stood up for once against the man, who he had hated since birth, all of his friends along side of him.

"You see Akito. Not even your hatred for the cursed ones can beat us." Hatori said a rare smile on his face.

"I'm not quite sure what's going on here, but I must agree with them. Having Kyo around isn't so bad." Shigure said.

"Once you get past the moronic part of his personality, and once you get by the dullness of his brain I suppose he's not to bad." Yuki added half-heartedly.

Kyo glared at him, "gee thanks."

"No problem." Yuki said with a smirk.

A laugh interrupted them. They saw Akito doubled over his shoulders shaking. "Ha, if you all believe in him so much, then why doesn't he show you his truest form? And I'm not talking about the cat, or the beast form of it. I'm talking about your night form." Akito dared.

Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru looked at Kyo who looked only a little worried.

"You have a night form Kyo?" Tohru asked staring at the cat wide-eyed. Kyo nodded reluctantly. "Then the other person who was with Mir-chan, Sakura-san, Aka-kun and Liam-kun would have been you!" she concluded.

"He was." Yuki said looking at the cat. "He was also in love with the one who died." He added.

Kyo blushed, a deep red and glared at the rat. "Where did you learn that!"

"A wild guess, otherwise you wouldn't have stopped her when she was going to kill Akito-Sama."

Kyo looked away. "Yhea so what if I was?"

"It was your own undoing." Akito's voice broke their conversation as they all turned back to see him. Hundreds of small snake-like demons surrounded him and covered the wall behind him. "I will see the end of the night creatures, STRATING WITH YOU CAT!" Akito shouted as he ran forward the sword in his hand in front of him. The sword was laying flat and Akito's left hand held the tip of the sword. He swung it at Kyo.

Kyo stepped forward and grabbed the sword in mid-air between both of his hands. Blood seeped down from his hands as he yanked the sword out of Akito's stunned grip. "That's enough." Kyo seethed. "You've caused enough damage here already. So why don't you just crawl back to Katria and try and use her like you did us!"

Akito took a step back at the anger in Kyo's voice and smirked. "I will never crawl back to her, you idiot. You and your girlfriend had enough trouble with one of Katria leagues so you can't possible think to take on one of mine." Suddenly behind him the wall of the dojo began to swirl. Out of it flew more of the disgusting looking creatures that made Yuki, Shigure and Tohru want to barf.

However the creatures had no effect on Kyo, Mir the twins or Hatori and Ayame. They stood still except for Kyo who sighed and crossed his arms.

"You're going to fight us here?" Kyo asked.

Akito laughed. "Never stupid cat. Fighting you here would just be us asking for suicide. No I'll challenge you another day, so enjoy your short lived freedom away from me as head of your stupid clan." With a gust of wind that swept through the room Akito disappeared along with the demons behind him.

"Damn he got away." Mir swore.

"Clam down, he'll be back." Aka said to her. Mir just shrugged and walked up to Kyo.

'So what do we do now?" She asked with a snarl as she stared at the sword on the ground.

Kyo looked up at her with a small smile on his face. "No idea, but if anybody's got a Band-Aid I'd like to have it." He lifted up his hands to show the cuts he got from stopping the sword.

"Oh my God!" Mir cried as she grabbed his hands to look at them closer. Kyo shouted at her for grabbing his hands but she ignored him she dragged the boy over to Hatori. "You barely recover from a stab wound and here you go getting hurt again. I swear if your not careful you'll end up just like you did before."

Hatori watched as the wolf dragged the cat over to him and he had to smile. Not much had changed between the friends even two years later. Mir was still bossy and a worrywart the twins, catching up to him in solemness. Kyo as hot headed as ever and Sakura, death obviously hadn't pinned down her pride or hatred for Akito and Katria.

The doctor sighed as Kyo and Mir stepped up in front of him. "You know, I shouldn't heal your hands so maybe you'll actually learn to not catch a sword with your bare hands." Hatori stated putting his own hands on his hips.

"Yhea but that's just cruel." Kyo said smiling innocently. "And beside, it actually hurts this time."

"Come on then," he gestured for Kyo to follow him. But the sudden feeling of eyes on the back of his head made him turn around. He turned to see Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru looking at him. "What?"

"Haa-san what's going on?" Shigure asked pleadingly. "We'd really like to know."

"I suppose you would." Kazuma said coming up beside Kyo and looking at his hands. "And we'll explain it to you in a moment." He took Kyo's hands in his and whispered.

"_Geisha Luna."_

Kazumas' hand began to glow and Kyo's wound began to close them selves. When the wounds finished closing the light faded and Kazuma check over Kyo's hand to make sure they were okay. "Now you can go ahead and explain."

"Thanks Shishou." Kyo said giving Kazuma a smile.

"So explain." Yuki and Shigure said together.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on." Kyo yelled as he, Hatori and Kazuma sat down beside Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru. The twins, Mir, and Ayame all sat down beside them as well. "You're listening to?"

They all nodded and Kyo shrugged.

"Where should we start?" Hatori asked.

"At the very beginning." Shigure replied.

"That'll take a while." Kyo snorted but a glare from Kazuma made him be quite.

"The beginnings easy enough." Hatori said then started the story…

In the beginning of time, or at least from the beginning of human time, there has always been higher being and lower beings. Higher beings were usually angels, or gods. Lower beings were devils and Satan himself. Each of them had their own place if you will. When Earth came into the picture the demons wanted to conquer it and make it there's, but the angels wouldn't allow it. So a war broke out. It has lasted years, thousands of years. The fighting never actually came to earth until a few years ago.

Shigure opened his mouth to speak but Kyo hissed at him clearly saying 'don't interrupt.'

Two hundred years ago a league of demons led by two lovers came to earth. The lovers were Katria, whom you've met before, and her lover, Lucifer. A group of powerful people stood against them, twelve people led by one more.

"Who led them? Who were the twelve people?" Shigure had to ask.

"The group was a family cursed by the gods." Hatori answered. "The revolt against the demons was led by the outcast of that family." He sent Kyo a look but Kyo huffed and looked away.

Tohru watched them for a moment before it hit her. "You mean the Zodiac were the ones to fight against the d-demons?" She squeaked.

Hatori looked surprised at Tohru. "Correct. The cat led the defense attack against the revolt of the demons. Behind him were the twelve people cursed by the Zodiac of that time." He said.

"Any who on with the story." Kyo interrupted Ayame, as he snake was about to speak.

Hatori sighed and nodded.

The zodiac of that time suppressed the demons and imprisoned the soul of Katria's lover into a mirror. Katria and her demons retreated leaving earth for the next two hundred years or so. Then they came back two years ago. But there was a catch. The only reason Katria came back was to collect the broken parts of her lovers' soul.

"I don't get it." Shigure whined.

"If you let me finish, you wouldn't be so confused." Hatori said.

"Oh right."

Unknown to us two years ago Katria tried to revive Lucifer, but Lucifer had already made 'other' plans. He had already weakened his soul enough to escape his imprisonment and make a body of his own. This had happened many years ago, so by the time Katria found him, Lucifer had already begun to grow.

In her rage at his impatient, Katria started to destroy. She started small, then went onto bigger and larger places. This time thought, only five people had enough power to stand up to her. There were others of course, just mages without enough power to do enough damage. But they helped out where they could.

"So who were the five people who stood up to her two years ago? How come the Zodiac didn't do it again?" Yuki asked.

"It was to dangerous for the Zodiac to help." Kyo answered giving the rat a reproachful look. "They were already being manipulated by Lucifer."

"That's not blunt." Mir snorted.

"Well it is true." Liam stated.

"We were?" Shigure asked.

Hatori nodded. "Yes. We were being manipulated by Akito."

Shigure and Yuki looked dumbfounded at Hatori as silence settled over the room.

Finally Tohru broke it. "I don't get It." she exclaimed sadly.

Kyo sighed. "Long confusing story short. Two hundred years ago the Zodiac chased the demons away from Earth. But the same demons returned a hundred and ninety-eight years later which would be two years ago for us. That demon would be Katria. Now Katria came back two years ago looking for her lover, Lucifer, but he had already inhabited another body so Katria grew mad at him and started to destroy earth.

Now two years ago when this started to happen the Zodiac couldn't stand up to Katria because Lucifer had poisoned their minds, if you will. Now instead of the Zodiac other 'people' were brought in to help. They were the night creatures."

Mir coughed and Kyo rolled his eyes. "Or as they liked to be called, 'The Night brigade' with a N." Mir beamed at the name until Kyo added. "Pretty dumb if you ask me."

"Well it's not like you were going to help us think up a name or something Angel boy!" Mir shot back at Kyo.

"Well I could've thought of a better one then that. It sucks! Even Sakura would think the same."

"She's the one who thought of it!"

"Doesn't change the fact that it still sucks"

"Al right you two that's enough." Hatori exclaimed breaking up the fighting with a sigh. 'Some things never change.' He thought.

Kyo and Mir stopped fighting. Shigure and the others had a strange suspicion that he broke up a lot of fights.

"So who was the night brigade?" Tohru asked happily, as she understood.

Mir smiled at her and grabbed Kyo. She pulled him over to Akaisha and Liam and hung off their shoulders. "We are, well Sakura was too, but she…" Mir trailed off.

"She wasn't as lucky and didn't escape the battle." Kyo stated crossing his arms and looking away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tohru said.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Mir laughed as she slid off of the twins shoulders. "But besides the point I'm hungry. Does Kazuma-Dono have any food that's edible?"

"Did he ever?" Kyo joked as he and Mir headed for the kitchen.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

DH – Well… I suppose that was a really weird chapter.

Kyo- My brain hurts. 

DH- I know it was probably really confusing in this chapter and I'm really sorry but as it goes on it'll get better. I promise. and Kazuma had magic powers

Kazuma – yes, but I did much better with them two years-

DH- /clamps hand over Shihous mouth/ well we can't have you blowing everything now can we? well R&R please. Later days!


End file.
